Why Are You So Mean?
by shadowlurker22
Summary: Timid Kaname has a chance encounter with a silverette we know and love, then meets him at school. The guy's seriously brusque and straightforward, but he's hiding a broken heart and a dark past. Can Kaname fix his heart? Will Zero even let him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I'm baaaaaack! I know, I haven't finished my other story, but this one has been saved up for a while so I just had to get it in here. Hope you enjoy!**

Kaname Kuran peered out from the alley he'd run into. The three men were looking for him, craning their necks to see over the thick, swarming crowd. His thin-framed glasses caught the light and he was spotted. He gasped and ran out of the alley and across the busy street. His breath came in frozen puffs as he ran down the sidewalk. He smashed into someone, his glasses skidding to the person's feet. Kaname's head snapped up, fear definite in his mahogany eyes. The silver-haired man lightly pushed away the girls by his side and picked up the boy's glasses. Kaname scrambled to his feet, hastily taking his glasses.

He bowed quickly, "Thank you!" the boy ran off and disappeared into the crowd, unaware of the curious pair of lavender eyes.

"Zero? What's wrong, bro?"

"No," Zero shook his head. "Nothing."

Kaname wearily climbed the steps of his house, exhausted and now soaked from the rain. He unlocked the door, quickly making his way through the darkened hallways to his room. He flipped on the light and stripped off his saturated clothes. _I should probably go to sleep now. I have school tomorrow._

The next day, the teacher took role call.

"Zorro Karinto?

"Here."

"Saki Keranta?

"Present."

"Zero Kiryuu?"

The class looked at each other, not recognizing the name.

The door slammed open, "Here."

Kaname glanced up and his eyes widened. It was the same silver haired guy as before.

"Late on your first day, Mr. Kiryuu? Not a good first impression. Tuck your shirt in, as well. Where is your tie? This is a school, not a zoo."

Zero sat back in a chair and put his feet on the desk, arms behind his head, "Tch."

The teacher flushed with anger, "I'll let it slide this time since you're new, but next time I won't be so nice."

Zero rolled his eyes and Kaname could almost _feel_ how the other girls, and guys for that matter, were reacting to the silverette. Kaname didn't know much about the other, but he didn't want to get involved with him. Later, Kaname managed to squeeze onto the crowded bus, squished against the door. He froze when he felt an intrusive hand begin to fondle his rear. _What…D-Does he think I'm a girl?_ Kaname gasped as the hand squeezed his ass. Suddenly the hand disappeared.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Gramps?"

Kaname looked up to see Zero, a very annoyed Zero, holding a middle aged man's wrist. The man pulled away and managed to slink out of view.

"Uhm, t-thank y-you…"

Zero regarded him through narrowed eyes.

"You. Why didn't you do anything?"

Kaname winced and looked down, "I-I-I'm sorry, K-Kiryuu-kun…"

Zero sighed and ran a hand through his hair, watching the timid brunette with one eye, "Whatever, it's fine," Zero leaned his forearm on the space just above the side of Kaname's head, holding one of the bars with the other hand. "Turn around."

"H-Huh?"

"_Turn. Around_."

Kaname did as he was told and Zero stepped a bit closer, "If I don't do this, I have a feeling it's gonna happen again."

"B-But-"

"Shut up," Kaname flinched. "Just…watch the scenery or something."

"O-Okay…"

Kaname tried to ignore the subtle smell of soil and flowers that the silverette was emitting. _It's just so…comforting…_ The train jolted and Kaname flew back into Zero's chest. An arm wrapped around him and held him there. Kaname was instantly enveloped in Zero's scent. He unconsciously relaxed into the taller boy's hold, slowly dozing off.

**Well? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Your decision! Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, another chapter. I was pleasantly surprised with how many reviews I got and how much people liked the first chapter. Thanks guys! :)**

Kaname was shaken, none too gently, from his nap.

"Hey. Wake up. Where do you get off?"

"Uhm, K-Kawasaki Station…"

"You're lucky I woke you. That's only two stops away."

Kaname realized he was still being cradled by the silverette and quickly pressed against the door, "I-I'm sorry…"

"It's fine," Zero yawned. "You must be tired, considering how late you were up last night. Not to mention running."

Kaname shifted uncomfortably and looked at his feet. _So he does remember._

"Y-Yes…I-I'm very s-sorry about bumping into you."

Zero looked at him, eyes half-lidded, "Make it up to me then. Tell me why you were running from them."

Kaname frowned and looked down, "T-They took something from me and I stole it back…"

"What was it?" Kaname was silent. "You're testing my patience, kid," Zero warned, eyes narrowed.

Kaname flinched back and pulled away his scarf, reaching past the collar of his school shirt. He pulled out a simple, Pagan cross. It had a metal outline while the inside was made of pure Swarovski crystal.

"This. They t-took this."

Zero raised a silver eyebrow and reached for the cross. Kaname tightened his hand around it, hiding it from view.

"Relax," Zero pried the boy's hand open. "Austrian crystal is delicate. It'll break if you do that."

Zero ran his calloused fingers over the smooth metal, running a single nail over the crystal. Kaname's cheeks flushed as Zero bent his head to get a closer look at the cross.

"K-Kiryuu-kun? W-What-"

"Shut it. I'm only looking."

Kaname fell quiet, berated. Zero straightened up for a moment before relaxing back into his regular slouch.

"No wonder you stole it back. It's nice."

Kaname nodded, slipping it back into his shirt and bundling up his scarf again.

"_Kawasaki Station. Kawasaki Station_," the mechanical voice crackled from the intercom.

"Your stop."

Kaname nodded as he felt the train slow. Zero nodded to him and went to move to a different part of train. The brunette's hand shot forward and grabbed Zero's arm.

"Would…Would you like to come over?"

"To your house?" Kaname nodded and the doors behind him opened. "Eh, sure."

Zero got off the train and blinked when Kaname smiled brightly, blushing slightly, "Great!"

Kaname waved for Zero to follow as he walked down the street.

"Where do you live, Kiryuu-kun?"

"Hm? Osaka. Why?"

Kaname shrugged and readjusted his bag.

Zero picked it up off his shoulder and slung it over his own.

"K-Kiryuu-kun?"

"Shut up."

Kaname blinked and smiled shyly, "T-Thank you, Kiryuu-kun."

Zero rolled his eyes and pushed Kaname forward, "Hurry up."

Kaname smiled and nodded. When they got to his house, Kaname unlocked the door. He was instantly tackled to the ground by a large husky.

"Simba!" Kaname laughed as the dog licked his face. He stopped when he heard a deep chuckle from above him. He opened his eyes and saw Zero smirking down at him.

"Need some help?"

Kaname nodded, dazed. Zero's smirk made him even more handsome, that devilish curl of his lips. Zero heaved the husky off and released the large dog from his arms. He offered a hand to Kaname and pulled him up.

"Thank y-you, K-Kiryuu-kun."

Zero hummed in response and followed through the door.

"I'm home!"

"Kana~!" a little girl of about 7 or 8 bounded down the stairs and jumped into Kaname's arms.

"Hey, Yuuki. This is my friend, Zero Kiryuu."

The girl looked at Zero with wide brown eyes as he set Kaname's backpack down.

"Hi," she smiled and jumped down from her brother's arms.

"Hey."

"Do you want anything to drink, Kiryuu-kun?"

"Yeah, sure," Zero followed him into the kitchen.

Kaname took off his coat and scarf and put them on a chair. He opened the fridge and dug around inside.

"Kiryuu-kun? What do you-" Kaname gasped as Zero pressed up against his back and reached past him.

He grabbed a Dr. Pepper, "Can I have this?" Zero's warm breath wafted over Kaname's ear, sending shivers up the shorter brunette's spine.

"S-Sure," he whispered.

Zero raised an eyebrow and looked at the shorter boy's now red ears, "What's wrong?" Zero's lips lightly brushed over Kaname's ear.

Kaname spun around, pushing Zero back. Zero's amethyst eyes widened and he hit the edge of the island.

"I-I'm sorry…Y-Y-You surprised me…I-I'm sorry…"

Zero's eyes narrowed as he pulled himself upright. Kaname looked down, bracing for a hit. Instead, a curiously gentle hand lifted his head. Zero's frozen eyes had thawed to tender pools of light purple.

"Don't apologize. You're shy and I surprised you by getting so close," Zero placed a small kiss on Kaname's forehead. "I'm sorry."

Kaname blushed and Zero blinked. He put the boy in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles over his head.

"K-Kiryuu-kun!"

"Idiot."

**Hmmm. Methinks Zero may have a lil bit of a crush on sweet lil Kana-kun. I know, kind of a slow chapter. Until next time, peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again I am. Hope you enjoy!**

Kaname leant against the door as Zero put on his shoes, "Thanks for dinner, Kaname," he stood and turned his head. "Next time, you come over to my place, okay?"

Kaname blushed and nodded. Yuuki poked her head through the door and waved to Zero as he walked down the street.

"Bye, Zero-nii!"

Zero waved without turning around and Kaname shut the door.

"Kana?" Yuuki tugged on the brunette's sleeve.

"Hm? What's wrong, princess?"

"When will mama and papa be home?"

Kaname smiled and picked the little girl, "Tell you what. Go get ready for bed and we'll stay up until they get home. Okay?"

"Okay!" she ran up the stairs while Kaname went into his room to get changed.

When Haruka, Kaname's father, and Juuri, Kaname's mother, returned, they found Kaname curled up on the couch with Yuuki in his lap. Both were fast asleep. The two looked at each other and smiled. They took the spots on either side of their two children, pulling the blanket over the four of them.

Kaname awoke at 6:30 when his internal clock went off. His head was leaning against his father's shoulder and his mother was cradling Yuuki. Kaname quietly untangled himself from the blanket and headed upstairs to take a shower. As soon as the frigid water hit his sleeping muscles, he was snapped awake. When he was dressed, he put on his coat and scarf, kissing his sleeping parents and sister goodbye before leaving. He got on the train, managing to avoid any unwanted touching and finally got to his class. He set his bag beside his desk and got to work on a sketch he was drawing for Yuuki. A butterfly from an encyclopedia he'd seen.

"Aw, Zero-kun~!"

Kaname looked out the window he sat next to, down to the school wall and saw Zero leaning against it, smoking a cigarette. He was surround by about 8 girls and looked very annoyed.

"Why can't you come out with us tonight?"

"I don't want to."

"Don't be so mean!"

Zero rolled his eyes and sighed, running a hand through his hair. He caught sight of Kaname and the brunette looked away. When he glanced back, Zero was gone. He leaned over slightly, searching for the boy.

"Looking for me?"

Kaname jumped at the voice behind him, spinning around.

"K-Kiryuu-kun."

Zero smirked and sat at the desk beside Kaname, leaning back and folding his hands behind his head.

"Do you want to come over today?" Zero asked, eyes still closed.

"To your place, y-you mean?"

"Yeah."

"Erm, hold on," Kaname pulled his cell out of his pocket and called his mom.

"Mama? _Hey, baby. I didn't see you before you left._ Mm, I'm sorry. Hey, is it okay if I go over to a friend's house after school? _What friend?_ Zero Kiryuu? _Is that the boy Yuuki's been rambling on about?_ I guess. _Where does he live?_ Osaka district. _Sure. Just be sure to check in._ Thanks, mama. Bye. _Bye_."

Kaname put away his phone and gave Zero a thumbs up.

"Cool."

The bell rung and Zero put his head down on the desk, asleep before the teacher even started talking. Later, Zero and Kaname boarded the train to get to Osaka. The two stood by the door in the crowded train, Zero leaning against the door while Kaname stood a bit further away. Kaname gasped softly and Zero looked over at him curiously.

"What's wrong? Do you not feel well?"

Kaname shook his head, a blush set across his cheeks. Zero's eyes widened as realization set in and he pinpointed who the hand on Kaname's rear was attached to. Because it wouldn't be for much longer. The man was grinning and was older than the one the day before. Zero growled and grabbed the man's hand, twisting the guy's arm behind his back.

"What the hell!"

"I'm sorry!" the man apologized painfully. "I'm sorry, let me go!"

Zero sneered at the man and threw him away. Zero took up the same position behind Kaname as the day before.

"You need to learn how to protect your own damn self," Zero growled, looking out the window behind Kaname.

"I-I-I'm s-sor-"

"Just shut up."

Kaname looked at the taller apologetically, "But, I really-"

Zero swiftly turned his cold, angry eyes on the brunette, "Allow me to reiterate. _Shut. The fuck. Up_."

Kaname flinched and looked down, curling into himself, his bangs falling over his eyes. When they got off the train at Osaka, people were milling around. Kaname still wouldn't raise his head and Zero sighed. He grabbed Kaname's arm and dragged him over to a secluded part of the station. Zero gently put a hand under Kaname's chin and raised his head. Tears were dripping from Kaname's face while he tried to avert his gaze.

"Ah, shit…Listen, Kaname, I've always been anti-social. Whenever someone does manage to get to me, I'm protective," he pressed their foreheads together, looking into the mahogany eyes. "I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry. I told you to shut up because I didn't want to yell at you. I'm mad at everyone when one person pisses me off," Zero wiped the wide-eyed brunette's tears away with his thumb. "I'm sorry. Don't cry."

Kaname blinked and smiled, "Thank goodness. I thought I'd really made you angry."

Kaname sniffed and pushed up his glasses, wiping his eyes. Zero smiled and Kaname's heart skipped a beat. Zero's _smile_ made him even more beautiful than his smirk. Zero pushed away and held out a hand, "C'mon. Let's go."

Kaname blushed and shyly took Zero's hand. Zero lead Kaname through the crowded city to an apartment complex. They both went up the stairs and Zero unlocked his door. Kaname stopped when he saw the beautiful view Zero's apartment had from the large window across the room. Kaname bent to take off his shoes and went forward. Unfortunately, clumsy Kaname being clumsy, he tripped. Zero turned and caught the boy before he fell, sending both of them to the floor.

"Ow…S-Sorry, K-Kiryuu…K-Kiryuu…" Kaname trailed off as he realized how close their faces were.

Zero gently put a hand on the back of Kaname's head and pulled him forward, pressing their lips together. Kaname gasped, allowing easy access for Zero's tongue. The silverette began to memorize every crevice and dip of Kaname's mouth, wide brown eyes staring into calm, liquid pools of lavender. Zero broke the kiss and Kaname gasped for air, scrambling away until his back hit the opposite wall. Zero quietly pressed his own back against the wall across from Kaname. Kaname was flushed beyond belief as he stared at Zero's bowed head. _What now?_

**Ooh, drama. Tell me what you think! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Yeah, so, here's another chapter! Have fun!**

Kaname sat with his knees pressed against his chest and his arms resting on top of them. Zero had one knee bent up to rest an arm on while he smoked a cigarette. The two had been silent for a good 20 minutes. Kaname stared at the silverette while Zero refused to set his gaze upon the boy.

"K…Kiryuu?" no response. "K-Kiryuu-k-kun?"

"Shut up," Zero didn't move when he spoke, just slowly took a drag on his cigarette.

Kaname flinched and stood, getting his backpack, "I-I'll see you tomorrow, Kiryuu-kun," not even a sideways glance.

Kaname bit his lip and left, but not before murmuring, "I'm sorry…"

When the door clicked shut, Zero dropped his face into his hands, "No…_I'm_ sorry, angel."

The next day, Kaname sat at the back of the class, dazed, not even noticing when the teacher called his name. The bell rang, startling Kaname from his comatose like state. The rest of the class had filed out and it was only Zero and Kaname left. Kaname walked silently over to the rigid silverette.

"Z-Ze-"

"Shut up. Stay away from me."

"B-But Zero," Kaname laid a hand on Zero's shoulder.

Zero responded by turning and shoving Kaname away, harder than necessary, making him slam, past the desks, into the wall.

"Don't you listen? Stay the fuck away from me, Kuran," he spat the word as if it were poison on his tongue.

Kaname's eyes went wide and tears filled them, spilling onto his flushed cheeks. Zero's shielded eyes narrowed, an unfamiliar emotion broiling inside of him as he left the brunette to silently cry to himself. Kaname flinched as his phone vibrated.

He sniffed, "H-Hello? _Whoa, Zero. You sound awful. What's wrong?_ Uncle Rido…W-Why are you calling?" Kaname's voice broke as a fresh wave of tears hit him full force. "_You're mom's been trying to get a hold of you. So I called. What's wrong…Are you crying?_ N-No…O-O-Of course not. _Kaname, you're a terrible liar. Where are you? I'll call Haruka and tell him to pick you up._ N-No, I-I can m-manage by m-m-myself," It didn't sound as convincing as Kaname would have liked, considering he could barely get a firm word out. "_Where are you?_ S-School._ He'll be right there._" there was a click as Rido ended the call and Kaname stood, wiping at his blood-shot eyes.

He waited at the school gates for his father. He was there within 5 minutes. Haruka got out of the car and went to hold his son.

"Kaname? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Dad, please…I'll tell y-you about i-it later. B-But I just…I-I just want to g-go home now."

Haruka frowned and nodded, guiding Kaname to the car. When they got home, Kaname shot up to his bedroom and locked the door.

The next day, Kaname was late. The teacher placed a hand on his shoulder, "You alright, son?"

"Y-Yes, s-sir. I-I just slept in."

The teacher nodded, somewhat satisfied as he resumed teaching. Kaname trudged to his seat, chocolate bangs still covering his eyes. At lunch, a group of Kaname's peers surrounded his desk.

"What's wrong, Kana-kun? Did you not sleep well?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess," Kaname's voice was soft and the room was spinning.

"Kaname-san?"

Kaname groaned and passed out, falling to the floor. He drifted in and out of consciousness, his body feeling strangely light. He was being laid on something soft, and a cool hand pressed to his burning forehead. When the cold relief left his skin he blindly searched for it until gentle hands grasped his own, pushing them back to his sides.

"_Relax,_" the cool, gentle hand stroked his hair. "_Go to sleep._"

Kaname wanted to thank the familiar, tender voice, but was entirely too tired to do so. He drifted into sleep.

Kaname blinked his eyes, woken by the bell that rang throughout the school. He covered his light sensitive eyes and moaned, turning his face into the pillow.

"Do your eyes hurt?" the curtains were drawn, shutting out the bright afternoon light.

A rush of remembrance flooded over Kaname's senses and he sat up quickly. Bad idea. The room began to spin again as he was pushed back onto the bed. He blinked groggily before fully opening his eyes. He reached for his glasses and slipped them on.

"K-Kiryuu-kun?" Zero was perched on the wide windowsill about 20 feet from him.

Kaname tried to get out of bed but Zero was by his side in an instance, "Don't. You'll make yourself sick again."

Kaname gripped Zero's school jacket, pulling him to sit on the bed.

"Don't…D-Don't leave m-me."

Zero's eyes softened before hardening as he yanked himself away, "Knock it off. Stop acting like a child. You can take care of yourself," the silverette picked up his backpack and started toward the door.

"B-But, Z-Zero-"

"I'm not always gonna be around! So stop being a baby and man the fuck up already!" Zero slammed the infirmary door shut.

"Zero…"

Later, Zero got up when he heard the doorbell ring.

He opened the door, "Yeah?"

Zero blinked when he saw the timid brunette standing at his door.

"What…What are you doing here?"

"I-I, uhm…"

Zero sighed, irritated, "If you have nothing to say, you should get home before it gets too dark."

"I just-I just wanted to say…"

"Say what! Spit it out!"

"I-I like you!" Kaname looked down at the ground, fisting his hands. "I-I-I'm sorry, b-but I do…I-I know I'm childish and dependant and sensitive and a big baby, b-but," Kaname chance a look at the shocked teenager. "B-But, you're the o-only person t-that's e-ever treated m-me like a person a-and not a child…S-So, I-I'm sorry…I-I just," Kaname shut his eyes tightly as tears cascaded freely down his cheeks. "I-I j-just wanted you to know…"

Zero blinked, unsure if what he'd thought had happened, had really just happened.

"You…mean it?"

"H-Huh?" Kaname turned his teary, mahogany eyes on the silverette.

"Do you mean it!" Zero's tone was impatient. "Are you serious? You actually like an aggressive, mean, impatient delinquent like me!"

Kaname blinked and took a tentative step forward, "I…I-I don't think you're mean…I don't think you're impatient or a delinquent," Kaname hugged the taller tightly. "A-As a matter of fact, you're one of the most gentle people I've ever known."

Zero's eyes widened as he hesitantly closed his arms around the brunette, sliding one hand into the chocolate locks while the other wound around his waist.

"Kaname…I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have treated you how I did but…I was scared…I was scared that if I did manage to snare you, my over protectiveness and brusque attitude would drive you away."

Kaname clutched the back of Zero's shirt and looked at him as sternly as he could, "You'll never scare me off, Zero. You don't ever have to hide your feelings around me."

Zero smiled gently and relinquished his hold on Kaname just for a moment to close the apartment door.

"Good grief, Kaname, you're freezing," Zero sat Kaname down on the couch, across from the fireplace and put a blanket around him.

"Did you tell your parents you were coming?"

"Yes, and don't worry, Agent 007, I wasn't followed."

Kaname giggled when Zero flicked him. The silverette pulled him closer so that he was leaning against his side.

"You really are gentle," Kaname murmured.

"Shut up."

Kaname hummed contentedly, nuzzling into the elder's warmth. (Yes, he is older. Zero's 18, Kaname's only 17.) As soon as Zero realized that Kaname had fallen asleep, he picked the brunette up and carried him to the bedroom, setting him under the covers. He leaned forward and laid a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Night, angel."

**Kinda dramatic. I know. But you love it...I think. I (sorta) promise the next one will be a lemon. Or at least something worthy of being rated M. 'Til next time, peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**GOMENASAI! I've been really busy! I made this chapter extra long and put TWO lemons in to compensate! I hope you forgive me.**

The next morning, Kaname snuggled into the warmth enveloping him. He touched the thing he was pressed against and realized it felt oddly…fleshy. Kaname blinked open his eyes and saw, to his intense embarrassment that he was being held by a shirtless Zero. Kaname took note of the pale, severely scarred chest and stomach before him. The curious brunette couldn't help himself but to gently run his fingertips over the burned skin.

A deep chuckle resonated form the broad chest and Kaname jumped, "What are you doing?"

Kaname blinked up at the smiling silverette, "I-I-I just…I-I didn't-"

Zero smiled and stroked the flushed brunette's hair, "Curiosity killed the cat you know."

Kaname blushed and returned his attention to the burn scars marring Zero's chest," H-How did they…?"

"When I was younger, there was a fire at my house. I was trapped inside and they only found me after the fire had been put out."

Kaname bit his lip, not wanting to pry any further.

Zero laughed, "Don't be so reserved. It's obvious you want to ask me something. What is it?"

"W-What happened…With your family?"

Zero visibly tensed, "My parents didn't make it out and my brother is still in a coma."

"O-Oh…"

Zero embraced Kaname tightly, pressing their bodies flush against one another.

"Z-Zero?"

The elder remained silent but ran a hand under Kaname's shirt, lightly massaging the skin beneath. Kaname gasped softly when another cool hand traced a pattern up his spine.

"Mnn, Z-Zero?"

"_Ssh_," Zero rolled Kaname onto his back and unbuttoned his shirt, kissing and nipping the newly exposed flesh.

Zero flicked his tongue over a pert, pink nipple and Kaname arched off the bed, "Ohhh…."

Zero smirked against the sun-kissed skin and trailed his nails over Kaname's stomach, "_You're very sensitive. Ne? Kaname-senpai?_"

Kaname turned scarlet and covered his face with his arms.

"_No, no, no, Kaname. I want to see your face_," Zero pried Kaname's arms away from his face and licked his lips. "_I want to hear all those erotic noises_."

Kaname gasped and Zero slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth. Kaname moaned as Zero lightly rubbed his growing erection through his underwear. Zero smiled and kissed down Kaname's stomach and licked the growing bulge in his underwear. He pulled Kaname's underwear off and immediately got to licking and sucking along the brunette's shaft.

"Ahh…AH!" Kaname tangled his fingers in the messy silver locks and bucked his hips.

Zero pinned Kaname's hips to the bed and suckled his thigh, "_I guess I'll leave one here…_"

"O-One what?"

Zero smirked up at him, "_A bug-repellent mark._"

Zero engulfed Kaname's member and ran his tongue over it. Kaname whimpered and moaned, struggling against the hold on his hips. Zero lightly ran his teeth along the younger's length and Kaname tried to pull his head away.

"N-No, Zero! S-S-Stop, I-I'm gonna-ngh!" Kaname shivered as he came into the awaiting cavern. Zero drew back and licked his lips, swallowing.

"Z-Zero-kun…I-I want to help you too."

Zero smiled fondly at the boy's timidity and laid a kiss on his forehead.

"You will. Get on your knees for me, angel."

Kaname bit his lip and took off his glasses, obeying the man who held his heart. He got onto his knees and stuffed his face into the pillow, embarrassed. Zero spread Kaname's ass cheeks and fingered his entrance.

"You're beautiful even here. Such a pretty color," he murmured as he rubbed the pad of his finger against the sensitive tissue.

"Mnn, ahh!"

Zero leaned forward and delivered a gentle lick to Kaname's entrance, pressing one slick finger into his angel's heat. Kaname moaned and writhed beneath him, forcing the silverette to secure his hips again. He slipped another two fingers in and Kaname moaned in discomfort. Zero gently thrust his fingers in and eventually Kaname was pushing back against his fingers.

"If you liked that, then you'll love this."

Kaname arched his back near painfully as Zero pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. Zero moved his abnormally long tongue around inside of the boy, teasing his sensitive insides.

"_Z-Zero~!_ P-Please!"

Zero drew back and licked his lips.

He pressed himself against Kaname's back, "_Please what, angel?_" he purred in the shaking brunette's ear, nibbling it lightly.

"D-Don't make m-me say it…"

Zero smirked and breathed into Kaname's ear, "_As you wish, my prince._"

Zero probed his tip against Kaname's entrance and slowly pushed in.

"Ahhhhh!" Kaname cried out, his virgin hole being stretched beyond its limits.

"_Mnn, Kaname…You're so tight._"

Once Zero was sheathed to the hilt, Kaname had tears covering his cheeks and pouring from his eyes.

"N-No, Zero…Y-You're w-way too big! Y-You're huge!" and he was not lying.

"_I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry. I know it hurts now. I promise it will get better. I wouldn't do this to you if it didn't_," Zero whispered soothing words into Kaname's ear.

"Z-Zero?" Kaname sniffed.

"_What is it, angel?_"

"M-Move…"

Zero slowly pulled out to the tip and gently thrust back in, establishing a slow rhythm for himself.

"Zero…F-Faster."

Zero gulped, desperately trying to control himself as he sped up a bit. Kaname began bucking back against him and Zero held his hips steady.

"Kaname…If you don't stop, I really won't be able to contain myself."

Zero laced his fingers with the hand on his hip, "I-It's okay…I-I trust you," Kaname turned his head and smiled through his tears, blushing. "Anything you do will make me happy."

Kaname yelped as he felt Zero twitch and grow inside of him, "Ahh, w-what?"

Zero pulled out and flipped Kaname onto his back, "_Put your arms around my neck. Dig your nails into my back if it's painful._"

Kaname hugged Zero to himself and Zero thrust into the boy's tight heat. The two of them moaned at the myriad of feelings and emotions that spread through them. Zero pushed Kaname's thighs up and thrust into him again.

"_AAAAAAAHHHAAAAH!_" Kaname screamed as…_something_ inside of him was mercilessly pounded.

Zero gave a near animalistic smirk and pounded into that one spot repeatedly, making the brunette beneath him cry out and buck his hips in time with Zero's thrusts. Zero returned one of his hands to Kaname's newly awakened and excited member, pumping it quickly along with their rhythm.

"_Zeroooo!_ I-I'm gonna-"

"_It's okay…M-Me too._"

Kaname screamed out Zero's name while the silverette yelled out Kaname's. A great spasm shook the two as they fell onto the bed, exhausted. Zero pulled out rolled onto his back, panting. Kaname turned onto his side and intertwined his fingers with Zero's own, smiling softly. Zero looked back at him and pulled the younger into a tight hug.

"I love you, Kaname. I really do."

Kaname's eyes filled with tears again of their own accord.

"K-Kaname? I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Kaname effectively shut Zero up by kissing him softly, "I'm n-not sad, Zero. I-I'm really, really happy."

Zero smiled, relieved. Kaname sat up and winced, reaching over to his phone. He dialed his house phone and his father picked up.

"_Kaname? Where are you?_ I'm at a friend's house, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. _Are you at Zero's house?_ Huh? That's right, how did you know? _He texted us last night and told us that you were staying at his place because of the rain. Polite kid._ I-Is that so?" Zero hugged Kaname around the waist and rested his head on the younger's shoulder, smiling up at him. "_I'll tell you what. Since it's still pretty early, why don't you bring him over for breakfast?_"

Zero could hear the conversation and took Kaname's phone, holding it to his own ear, "I'd like that, Mr. Kuran, thank you. _Sure. When do you think you'll be here?_ It's…9 now? I'd say 11 at the latest. _All right. See you then._ Bye," Zero hung up and stood.

"C'mon. We gotta get showered."

"Y-You mean together?"

Zero smirked and picked Kaname up, slinging him over his shoulder, "Of course."

Kaname pouted, hanging limply until Zero leaned him against the wall of the shower. Zero turned on the shower spray and Kaname yelped, pressing into Zero's chest when the cold water hit his skin. Zero chuckled and pushed Kaname back under the water. Zero ran his hands through the chocolate strands and Kaname smiled at him, holding his lover's hand when it slid to his cheek. Zero pushed Kaname against the wall and kissed him, slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth. Zero pushed his hips against Kaname's and kept them there, holding a hand against Kaname's lower back. Kaname moaned as Zero kissed along his jaw line and sucked the meeting of his neck and shoulder. The silverette licked the newly made love bite and squeezed both his and Kaname's members together. Kaname gasped and arched his hips into Zero's.

"Hm. You're very quick to respond, Kaname, have you never done this with anyone else?"

"O-Of course not!"

Zero smirked and nibbled the shell of Kaname's ear, "_Good. Because then I'd be jealous_," Zero began pumping his hand along their members and Kaname moaned and whimpered, bucking his hips.

"_What? What is it you want, Kaname?_"

Kaname bit his lip and clutched Zero's shoulders, looking up at him helplessly.

"P-Please, Zero! Please let me cum!"

Zero's eyes widened and his hand tightened around both of their erections and Kaname arched his back, crying out. Zero sped up his movements and grunted as they came simultaneously, the hot water washing away any remnants of their passion. Kaname slumped against Zero's chest and the silverette gently ran his fingers through the younger's hair, laying a gentle kiss on Kaname's forehead.

Zero turned off the water and helped Kaname out of the shower, gently toweling him off. The two got dressed and began their walk to the train station. Zero took up his usual defensive position behind Kaname once they were on board the train. The silverette reached forward and wound an arm around Kaname's waist, pulling the brunette back into his chest. Kaname yelped and Zero chuckled, setting his chin on top of the timid boy's head. The younger's cheeks flushed as he relaxed into Zero's chest, breathing in that soothing scent of soil the silverette naturally emitted.

"Ne, Zero?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have a part time job?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah, I do. How'd you know?"

"You smell like soil…and nature."

Zero chuckled, "What does 'nature' smell like?"

Kaname blushed and smiled up at the elder, "It smells…fresh. All the time. Fresh air."

Zero blinked and laughed a little, "Man…I work at a flower shop so I probably smell like that a lot. Sorry."

Kaname lifted Zero's hand to his face and lightly kissed his fingers, "No…I like it. It suits you. It's gentle."

Zero huffed and squeezed Kaname's side, tickling, "Shut up."

**Like it? Lemony enough for you? I hope so. It was for me. But I want MOAR. Catch ya next time. Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back again and ready for some fun. And a shocking surprise. Enjoy.**

The two got off the train and began the walk to Kaname's house. As they were about to turn the corner to the brunette's street, Zero grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, mating their lips deeply. Kaname gasped softly and Zero's tongue tangled with Kaname's. Zero broke the kiss and rubbed his thumb along Kaname's moist lips.

"Sorry. But I'm not gonna be able to touch you once we get in there."

Kaname blushed and nodded, absently licking his lips. -He tastes like…a strawberry cream Chupa Chup.- (Look it up on Google images.) Kaname opened his front door and called for his parents.

"In here!" his mother yelled from the kitchen.

Kaname took off his shoes and waved for Zero to follow. The two entered the kitchen and Yuuki jumped on her brother.

"Kana-nii! I missed you!"

Zero ruffled the girl's hair, "Hey, kid."

"Zero-nii!"

Kaname handed Yuuki to the silverette and hugged his mother, "Where's dad?"

"Outside. Smoke break," his mother laughed even though he knew that she didn't like it when he smoked.

Haruka stepped in and took off his shoes, petting his son's head, "So. You're the famous 'Zero-nii.'"

Zero scratched the back of his head, "I…Guess?"

Haruka chuckled and patted Zero on the back, "Well, it's nice to finally meet you. I appreciate you looking after Kana."

"Sure."

The five of them sat down to eat bacon, eggs and toast. Afterwards, Haruka and Juuri took Yuuki with them to go shopping, leaving Kaname and Zero alone. Kaname brought the silverette up to his room and Zero spread out on the bed.

"You could fit ten of me on this thing," he muttered, rolling onto his back and putting his arms behind his head. Kaname smiled and stood beside him.

"I take it you like the bed?"

"Hmm, I'd like it better with you on it," Zero grabbed Kaname by the waist and pinned him beneath the elder.

"Yeah, _much_ better," Kaname flushed and looked away, exposing his sun kissed throat.

Zero's tongue ran over his teeth as he lowered his head, nipping and sucking at the tan column of flesh. Kaname giggled, lacing his fingers into the silver locks.

"Zero, heh, it tickles."

Zero smirked and bit a little harder, forcing the brunette to moan.

"Z-Zero?"

"Hm?" Zero was busy tracing his tongue down Kaname's collarbone.

"A-Are you gonna…?"

Zero froze and lifted his head, "No. The last time was…rushed. It happened too quick. I mean, we barely know anything about each other, we've only known each other for, what, four days and we've already had sex. I just," Zero picked up Kaname's hand and placed a soft kiss on the palm. "I want to know everything about you. And I want you to know everything about me. I want to treasure you."

Kaname's cheeks had steadily gone darker and darker with each sentence until his entire face had turned cherry red. Zero smiled and leaned down, gently licking at Kaname's face.

"Lavender."

"What?" Zero raised an eyebrow.

"My favorite color. It's lavender."

"Why?"

Kaname blushed, "It's the color of your eyes."

Zero laughed and kissed his lover.

_FAST FORWARD_

Kaname and Zero had been going steady for a good 4 months now and the possessive silverette had made it crystal clear that Kaname belonged to him and him alone. Kaname's parents had been a bit shocked and were still sort of apprehensive about the two sleeping over at one another's houses, but relaxed soon after. However, there was one thing that Kaname couldn't quite figure. Every month, for 5 or 6 days, Zero would just up and vanish. Poof, as if he'd never been there. Whenever Zero returned, he was never interested in answering Kaname curious inquiries. It was nearing the time when Zero would disappear again and Kaname noticed the elder becoming more and more restless. The silverette had a shorter temper and would often snap at his brunette lover to the point where Kaname would be close to tears. Finally, at lunch, Kaname cornered Zero on the roof.

"Zero, why won't you tell me what's bothering you? It's getting near that time when you just…leave. You never tell me where you're going and I can never find you during then."

Zero sighed and stood, brushing past Kaname, "It doesn't concern you. Just leave it be."

But Kaname was resilient. He grabbed Zero's arm, "No! Tell me. You promised you wouldn't keep things from me and you're doing just that."

"Let go," the silverette mumbled.

"Not until you tell me the truth!"

"_Stay out of my business!_" Zero yelled, slamming Kaname back against the ground in an attempt to free himself.

Kaname blinked, hurt and confused, "Why…Why don't you trust me?" hot, angry tears filled the mahogany eyes.

Zero ran a frustrated hand through his hair, kneeling beside the shaking brunette, "C'mere, angel."

In spite of himself, Kaname crawled into his lover's open arms, onto his lap. Zero hugged the younger tightly, "I'm sorry, angel, I don't mean to keep things from you, but…there are just some things I can't tell you."

Kaname turned those big, watery, brown eyes on Zero and Zero pressed his thumb to the boy's lips before he could utter a word.

"Someday…I promise, I'll tell you. But right now…_I'm_ not ready for you to know."

Kaname nodded reluctantly, forcing himself to respect Zero's privacy and Zero kissed his forehead, "Thank you, angel. I will tell you. And I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier and for making you cry."

Zero pulled the sniffling brunette to his feet and laid another tender kiss on his forehead, "I have to go. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah…"

Zero smiled and left Kaname alone with his thoughts. The next day, Zero was gone.

On the sixth night since Zero had left, around 10 o'clock, Kaname realized he'd forgotten his math book at Zero's apartment. He made the trip and knocked on the door. Hearing no response, Kaname took the spare key from his pocket and quietly unlocked the door. Kaname slipped inside and noticed that the entire place was in disarray. -Geez, Zero.- Kaname found his book on the coffee table where he'd left it and was about to leave when he heard a rustling from the bedroom.

"Z-Zero?"

This time there was a soft panting. Kaname warily approached the door and pushed it open. The large window that took up most of one wall in Zero's room was open and the wind slammed the door shut behind him. But that wasn't what had Kaname rooted to the spot in terror. It wasn't the mess in the room, the cold wind that filtered through the room or even the eerie sound of panting. No, it wasn't the panting that frightened him, but the creature that was creating the noise. A huge, silent wolf was staring at Kaname. With beautiful lavender eyes…

**Thought I'd cliffhang ya' didn't you?**

Kaname gasped as the clawed paws turned to human hands and feet, the fur receded to reveal skin and a snout reformed to a human face. Zero grunted and got to his feet, standing nude before a frightened brunette. Kaname hand touched the door handle and Zero grabbed his wrist, slamming his other hand into the wood beside Kaname's head.

"Wait! Angel, please, I'm not going to hurt you!" Zero tried desperately to get his lover to look him in the eye, to convince him that what he just saw really did happen.

"No…Let me go…"

"Kaname, please," Zero almost whimpered. "Angel, look at me…It is me…Please…You're all I have left…P-Please don't leave me because of this…" the normally strong silverette sounded so pitiful that Kaname had to look into those loving purple eyes that he'd come to know so well.

Zero smiled somewhat hopefully, "See? I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," Zero tentatively leaned his head down and nipped along Kaname's throat, affectionately.

Kaname released a shuddery breath and pushed Zero away, "No…Wait a minute…I-I need to think."

Kaname had never seen a more hurt and terrified look before. Zero looked down and nodded, backing away and escaping into the closet. He returned a few moments later wearing a pair of jeans and a black, long sleeved shirt. He sat on the opposite side of the room, arms crossed on top of bent knees. Kaname ran the reality through his head over and over again. _He's a werewolf. Zero's a werewolf. My boyfriend's a werewolf._ The longer he thought about it, the more scared Zero seemed to get. By the time Kaname looked up, 5 minutes later, Zero had his face buried in his arms and was shaking.

"Z-Zero?" the silverette flinched.

"_I…I-I understand, Kaname…Really, I do. B-But please…D-Don't say anything, j-just go_," Zero voice was muffled and his face hidden but Kaname could tell that the albino was crying.

Kaname walked over and knelt in front of him. The brunette gently lifted Zero's face and a pang of guilt catapulted through his chest when he saw the pale, tear-stained face.

"Oh, Zero…Did you think I was really going to break up with you?"

Zero blinked, confused, "Y-You mean…You aren't?"

"Of course not, idiot. I love you, don't I?"

Zero looked baffled, completely shocked. A bright radiant smile broke across his face as he wrapped his arms around the brunette, pulling him onto his lap and hugging him tightly.

"I love you…I love you! I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just thought you'd-"

Kaname kissed his lover, effectively silencing him, "I'll never leave you, Zero. I love you," Kaname smiled at the silverette and the latter buried his nose in the crook of Kaname's throat.

"I love you too."

**Whoa, shocker! But sweet. Zero-rin broke down for once and who can blame him? Catch ya next time. Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really sorry this took so long, but I was really busy and then I was writing and re-writing so here's the final product! I hope you like it!**

Kaname awoke the next morning lying against the wall on the floor with a still sleeping Zero resting his head on the younger's thigh. Kaname smiled fondly and stroked the silverette's shiny locks. Kaname checked his phone and saw that he'd missed 3 phone calls from his parents. There was a text from his mother too. It read, _Kaname. I know that you and Zero are very close, more so now than ever, but you can't keep disappearing to his place without telling us. Especially when you two are as involved with each other as you are. This is the 8__th__ time you've done it in the past month. You're grounded for two weeks. No Zero, no visiting, which means a lonely Spring break for you. I want you home by 10 AM at the latest. We'll talk more then._ Kaname's blood ran cold. Two weeks, _two_, without Zero? They might as well starve him! Zero stirred, feeling the shift in the brunette's demeanor. He sat up groggily, but sobered when he saw the look on Kaname's face.

"Angel? What's wrong?"

"I'm…grounded. For all of Spring break…And I'm not allowed to see you for the entire time," Kaname couldn't believe how much that scared him.

Zero cupped his lover's face and tilted it up, "Hey, don't be so down. It isn't that bad. Just a couple of weeks."

Kaname sighed, irritably, and covered Zero's hand with his own, "I know but…It's just so long to go without you."

Zero smiled and kissed Kaname's forehead, "It'll be fine, I promise."

Kaname sighed, "It's almost nine. I have to go."

"I'll take you back."

"No. My mom…really doesn't seem happy."

"Kaname," Zero muttered, almost unintelligibly. "What are you going to do if they ask you if we've slept together?"

Kaname froze, hand halfway to the door handle, "I…I-I don't know. Lie, I guess."

"Angel," Zero hugged the younger from behind. "You suck at lying."

When Kaname got home, he was called into the living room. His father was standing by the fireplace and his mother was sitting on the couch.

"Sit down, Kaname."

He did as he was told.

"Kaname," Haruka sighed. "We don't mean to be strict with you. In fact, we've given you a lot of freedom. You're involved with this boy and we still allow you to sleep over at his house." Kaname's heart jumped into his throat and that warm, uncomfortable feeling crept up the back of his neck. "But, since you've always made the right choices, we'll let you see him on the weekends. But, if you two are going to hang out, either it will be here or somewhere where you've gotten our explicit permission.

Kaname's face lit up, "R-Really? I-I'm allowed to see him?"

Juuri nodded, "Yes. We know you really like this boy and…well, we were kids once too, Kana. We realized how painful it would have been for you to stay away from someone you care about so much."

"Besides that," Haruka chuckled. "I have a feeling that he would find a way to see you anyway."

Kaname raised his eyebrows and released a soft sigh, "I…won't deny that."

"Now…Since it's Sunday. You can't have him over today. Now, go to your room. We'll call you when it's time for dinner."

Kaname spent the better part of the day lying in his bed, reading murder and mystery novels, cleaning his room, pouting a bit and playing games on the computer. By the time 11 PM came around, he was lying in bed, clad in shorts and a white tank top, supposed to be asleep. He tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. There was a near inaudible tap on the covered window and Kaname sat up. The soft taps became a bit more insistent and Kaname walked to his window, pulling back the curtains. Zero waved to him from the railing of the other house's balcony. Kaname opened the window and Zero jumped over, through the window to tackle the brunette. Zero instantly pushed his tongue into Kaname's mouth, kissing him rather roughly. Kaname moaned softly and Zero broke the kiss, nipping along Kaname's throat. The silverette returned his attention to Kaname's lips and ravaged them again. By the time Zero pulled back, Kaname was panting and his lips were red and slightly swollen. Zero leaned his head against the brunette's shoulder.

"I know I said it wouldn't be that bad but…God, I missed you so much, angel."

Kaname giggled quietly and sat up, Zero still hovering over him. The silverette leaned forward and showered Kaname's lips with repetitive, quick kisses.

"Has anything changed?"

"Y-Yeah. They s-said I can see y-you on weekends b-but only if w-we're here or…o-or, _ohhh~_…" Kaname moaned as Zero tweaked a nipple beneath the thin material of his shirt.

The elder trailed his tongue down Kaname's throat and nibbled on his Adam's apple while he slid a hand underneath his shirt, massaging the pert bud.

"_Keep talking_," Zero growled lowly, though there was no malice to it. Just lustful heat.

"O-Or a place where, mnnn, we've gotten, ahh, explicit p-permissio-_ooohhh!_" Kaname cried out as Zero massaged and kneaded his throbbing member through his shorts.

Zero silenced him by sucking on the brunette's tongue, "_Ssh, angel, or your parents might hear._"

Kaname bit his lip, whimpering when Zero pulled away.

"We're…going to try something a bit different today. Are you okay with that?"

Kaname nodded and Zero sat on Kaname's bed, beckoning for the boy to come closer. Kaname crawled over and kneeled between Zero's legs. The silverette unzipped his pants and released his aching manhood.

"Understand?"

"Y-Yeah, but I-I-I don't know how-"

"I'll help you. Just do what you think is right."

Kaname bit his lip before taking the silverette into his hands and gently licking the tip, sucking on the head. Zero grunted as Kaname lowered his head and attempted to get his mouth to accommodate Zero's large member. When he had accomplished the task, he pumped his hand along what he couldn't fit in his mouth and began to bob his head. Zero moaned lowly and Kaname's hand found its way to his own hard arousal. The boy continued to suck Zero off as he stroked his own manhood in time with his bobs. Zero lightly bucked his hips as he tangled his fingers in the chocolate locks. Kaname skimmed his teeth along the enflamed flesh as he pulled away. Kaname licked his lips and Zero basically attacked him, pushing the boy onto the ground. Kaname arched his back and moaned as Zero ran his nails down the younger's chest, nibbling and sucking a single, pink nipple. Zero coated his fingers with Kaname's pre-cum and pushed one into Kaname's tight entrance. The brunette released a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a whimper as Zero pressed a second finger into his shy lover.

"God, angel…You're so beautiful, you can't even imagine how much I love you," Zero continued to murmur loving sentiments against the Kaname's tan throat, licking, kissing and nipping all the while.

Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero's neck, threading his fingers into the silver locks as the silverette pushed a third finger in.

"_Ahhhh-mmph!_" Kaname moaned loudly, only to be silenced by Zero's tongue tangling with his own.

"Ssh, baby, you have to keep your voice down," Zero began to push his large member into Kaname's entrance, kissing Kaname roughly to keep his scream contained. "Even though, ngh, I love those incredibly erotic sounds you make, ahh, I wouldn't want you to wake your parents."

Kaname panted and moaned as Zero lifted him onto the bed, thrusting into him. Kaname gasped sharply and Zero groaned when the brunette tightened around him.

"Oh…_Oh! Zeroooo~!_" Kaname bucked his hips and cried out as Zero mercilessly fucked him into the headboard, pounding his sweet spot with each thrust.

"Z-Zero! I-I'm-"

"Hold it, angel…Together…" Zero managed to grunt out.

Kaname bit his lip, desperately trying to restrain the burning heat that was pooling in his groin. The wolf grabbed Kaname's dripping member and squeezed, pumping his hand along the hot, straining manhood. Kaname came first, clawing his nails down his lover's back and biting his shoulder harshly as he tried to contain his screams. The combination of Kaname's bite and the tightening around him milked Zero for all he had. He groaned and rode out his orgasm, shooting his cum deeper and deeper inside his angel. Zero collapsed on top of Kaname, showering his throat with soft, open mouthed kisses.

"Did it feel good, angel?"

Kaname panted, still coming down off his euphoric high, "_Y-Yeah…It felt really good, Zero~…_" Kaname reached up and licked Zero's lower lip, smiling dazedly. "_I don't think I-I would have survived t-two weeks without y-you touching me. I love you._"

Zero blinked, "Kaname? Are you all right, baby?"

Kaname realized what he'd said and a fiery blush sprang up across his cheeks. Zero chuckled and stood, zipping up his pants and pulling up his collar to cover the dark bruise left by his lover's teeth on his shoulder. The silverette tucked a now naked brunette into his bed. Kaname grabbed Zero's sleeve.

"Y-You're not staying?"

Zero smiled tenderly and laid a kiss on Kaname's forehead, "I can't, remember. No matter how much you want me to," Kaname hid his head beneath the covers, but refused to let go of Zero's sleeve.

The elder chuckled and sat beside Kaname's bed, lacing their fingers together, "I'll stay until you fall asleep."

Kaname began to drifting to sleep, his hand still tightening subconsciously when Zero went to pull away. Zero laughed a bit and gently made Kaname release his hand. He brushed his lips against Kaname's palm before disappearing back into the night.

"_Goodnight, angel._"

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I'll try to keep my updates of both my stories even from now on, but seeing as how I have a habit of procrastinating, that may not happen. Eh, just don't get your hopes up. Until next time, peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's taken so long to get this out andsorry it's so short, but here it is! Let me know if you have any ideas and enjoy!**

Kaname blinked awake when the sun hit his eyes and shot up. He immediately regretted it when a sharp pain shot from his rear through his hips. He immediately fell back onto the bed and moaned.

"Kaname! Are you awake yet?" Haruka called up from the middle floor.

When Kaname didn't respond, footsteps came up the stairs. Kaname rolled over and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. His door opened and his father sat on the edge of his bed. Haruka lightly shook Kaname's shoulder.

"Kaname, wake up for a minute."

Kaname blinked his eyes, 'waking up.'

"Mm, yeah?" Kaname asked, groggily.

"Your mom's already gone to work. One of Yuuki's friends will be here at 6 to pick her up for a sleepover. Behave and look after her until then."

"When will you and mom be back?"

"Around 10 tonight. Look, if you want to, you can invite Zero over to hang out with you today. I'll call you every once in a while to make sure everything's okay."

Kaname smiled, thinking of how lucky he was that his parents trusted him.

"Okay, dad. Thanks."

Haruka kissed Kaname's forehead and left. Kaname waited until he heard the garage door close.

"Yuuki!"

Within a few seconds, Yuuki had burst into his room with Simba right behind her. Yuuki jumped into his arms while the excited Husky hopped onto his bed.

"I'm going to a sleepover, Nii-san!"

Kaname laughed, "I know, I know. You'll be good, right?"

Yuuki nodded, a big smile set on her lips. Suddenly, a concerned look crossed her face, "Ne, Nii-san? Did you have a nightmare last night?"

"Huh? Why?"

"I heard you making noise. You sounded like you were having a nightmare."

Over the course of Yuuki's list of observations, Kaname had turned bright red, "I-I was fine, Yuuki. I j-j-just had a stomachache."

"Okay! I'm glad, Nii-san!"

Kaname smiled at his younger sister's purity.

"Yuuki, would you hate to go to your friend's house early?"

Yuuki practically _glowed_, "I'd love it! I'd love it! I'd love it!"

"Okay. Go get me the house phone and the number of her mom."

She nodded and ran down the stairs. Kaname scratched Simba's ears until Yuuki came bounding back into his room.

"Here! Here!"

Kaname took the phone and dialed the number, "_Hello?_ Hi, Mrs. Takaname. It's Kaname Kuran. _Oh, Kaname! It's nice to hear from you. What can I do for you?_ Well, I'd hate to bother you, but would you mind picking Yuuki up sooner than planned? _Well, how early are we talking about? It's almost noon now._ Well, how early would be convenient for you? _Hm…I could pick her up…I could pick her up at 2:00._ Okay! That'd work! I'll be sure to have her ready. _See you then!_"

Kaname got Yuuki ready and packed her stuff, watching Teen Titans with her until it was about 2:00. When Mrs. Takaname pulled up, Kaname waved them off. Then, he called Zero.

"_Hey, angel, what's up?_ Hi, Zero. My dad told me that you could come over and hang out today if you want. _I'll be there in an hour._ Okay," Kaname giggled. "See you then."

Kaname bolted upstairs, ignoring the pain in his backside and got ready, dressing in jeans and a green t-shirt. Not ten minutes after Kaname had taken a shower and dressed, the doorbell rang.

Kaname opened the door and damn near fainted. Zero had a black bandanna tied around his head, silver locks sticking messily from the bottom and top. He was wearing dark jeans, black, unlaced combat boots, a white long sleeved shirt and a black, short sleeved button up shirt. Kaname blushed and covered his mouth.

"W-Wow…"

Zero chuckled, "What? What's wrong?"

"N-No! I-It's nothing! C-Come on in."

Zero walked in and took off his shoes, petting Simba when the dog licked his arm. Lavender eyes watched as Kaname closed the door and went into the kitchen. Zero followed him into the kitchen to find him trying to reach a box of popcorn. The silverette chuckled and reached past Kaname to grab the box for him.

"Is this what you want?"

Kaname nodded and reached for the box. Zero pulled it out of the brunette's range.

"Uh, Zero? What?"

Zero pointed to his lips and closed his eyes, "You want it back? Give me a kiss."

Kaname's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the pale boy's lips. Zero deftly slipped his tongue through the opening in his lover's soft lips.

"Mnn!" Kaname moaned in protest when Zero deepened the kiss.

The silverette set the box on the counter and locked his arms around the slender waist, pressing him against the kitchen wall. Zero broke the kiss and traced his tongue down the tanned column of flesh, nibbling along the younger's carotid artery.

"Z-Zero, what're you-ahhh…"

Zero smirked against Kaname's skin and slid one of his hands underneath the back of the latter's shirt, massaging its way up his spine.

"W-Wait a minute, hold on, Zero!"

The silverette pulled away, a confused expression set on his face, "What's wrong?"

"M-My parents t-trusted me enough to b-bring you here and _not_ do anything. I-I don't want to a-abuse that."

Zero frowned and drew back, leaning against the counter.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Man, seriously?"

Kaname straightened his shirt and looked down, "S-Sorry."

Zero grabbed Kaname's wrist and pulled him over to where the former was standing, lifting him up and placing him on the counter. Zero smiled, noticing that, even while perched on the countertop, Kaname was still shorter than the wolf. (Gives you an idea of how tall Zero is.) Zero brushed Kaname's bangs back and kissed his forehead.

"Idiot, don't sound so worried. I won't ever try and force or guilt you into something you don't want. I get it. It's no problem, in fact, it's a good thing you don't want to abuse a privilege you've been given," Zero chuckled and set his head in the crook of Kaname's neck, hugging the younger tightly. "Hell, angel, you're a good influence on me. Because if it were me…Well, I probably would've fucked you right here on the counter."

Kaname yelped in mortification, promptly smacking Zero away and jumping off the counter. Zero smirked at the fiery blush that had lit up his angel's face.

Zero leaned forward and cupped Kaname's face with one hand, nibbling on his ear, "_Am I too dirty for you? Ne, Ka-na-me?_"

Kaname shuddered as Zero licked the shell of his ear and lightly sucked on his earlobe.

"Z-Zero…Ahn, p-please, s-stop."

"_Why?_" Zero whispered in his lover's ear.

When Zero's hand slid down the slight curve of Kaname's waist, the brunette shoved him back, "Stop it!"

Zero blinked and his warm gaze shielded again, hardening automatically. When Kaname noticed he went forward and pressed himself into Zero's chest.

"I-I'm sorry, Z-Zero. B-But it's just that…W-When you do stuff l-like that, i-i-it's really hard for me to resist. I-I really don't want to-"

Zero's strong arms closed around Kaname and hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry, angel. I can't help it sometimes. You're just so adorably sexy that I lose my train of thought. It's your own fault for unwittingly seducing me."

Kaname's cheeks, which had just begun to cool, fired up again, "W-What? S-Sexy? S-S-S-Seducing?"

Zero pushed Kaname back, his smile somewhat strained, "Yeah, just like how you are right now. I honestly can't help it. I've already told you. You have no idea how much I love you."

Kaname blushed and turned away, putting the popcorn into the microwave to cook. Zero chuckled and opened the fridge.

"Is it cool if I have a Dr. Pepper?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it's fine."

Kaname put the popcorn in the bowl and gestured for Zero to follow him to the basement. Kaname set the popcorn on a table while Zero plopped down in an arm chair across from the TV.

"Hey, do you want to play Halo Infected?"

"Hell yeah!"

Kaname giggled and put the game in, tossing Zero a controller and sitting on the foot rest. After 6 rounds, Zero cursed, good-naturedly, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Damn, that's fucked! You got me every time as an infected and I couldn't catch you!"

Kaname laughed, "Guess I should've warned you of how good I was. I don't have anything better to do during the breaks from school."

Zero leaned forward and tilted Kaname's face towards him, kissing his forehead, "Well, now you have me."

Kaname blushed and pointed at the silverette's soda can, "Do you have any left?"

Zero looked at the soda before smirking slyly. He grabbed the can and slurped some into his mouth. He crooked his finger for Kaname to come closer. When Kaname had crawled up onto Zero's lap, the wolf grabbed the back of his head and pressed their lips together. Zero tilted Kaname's head back a little so he could administer the sweet drink to the brunette, swirling his own tongue over Kaname's. Kaname broke the kiss with a gasp and Zero laughed, licking up the remnants of the soda that had dripped down the boy's chin.

"You're so cute."

Kaname looked at Zero, cheeks flushed and eyes half lidded, a dazed look on his face. Zero gulped and gently gripped Kaname's hand, pressing it against his crotch. Kaname could feel the prominent bulge in Zero's jeans and turned a darker shade of red.

Zero smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, angel. I need to use the bathroom."

Kaname bit his lip for a moment before nodding his head in a decision and kneeling in between Zero's legs. Kaname unzipped the latter's pants with his teeth, the elder's excited member flipping out in front of him.

"A-Angel? What're you-ohhhh…?"

Zero released a low moan, closely resembling a growl when Kaname delivered a long lick up his shaft. The latter gently suckled the tip and Zero grunted, leaning back and running a hand through his silver locks when Kaname began to swallow Zero's member.

"_Shit_, baby boy," Zero ran his tongue over his sharp canines. "You've gotten better at this. Do you not have a gag reflex?"

Kaname, as if to prove a point, took Zero in until he felt the soft silver hair at the base of Zero's member tickle his nose. Zero let out a hiss and tangled one hand in Kaname's chocolate strands, his hips bucking involuntarily. Kaname lightly bobbed his head, sucking all the while, and lightly skimmed his teeth over the enflamed flesh. Zero grit his teeth and let out a hiss.

"Gonna cum, baby."

Kaname slurped Zero down all the way and Zero groaned as he came in the former's waiting mouth. The brunette pulled back a bit and coughed, some of Zero's essence shooting onto his glasses. Zero frowned and removed the younger's glasses.

"Sorry, angel," he muttered, wiping the glasses with a tissue.

"What's wrong?" Kaname leaned up towards his lover.

Zero looked at Kaname sternly, "How can you do that so well if you've had no experience?"

Kaname blinked, "Huh? I…learned from what you did to me."

Zero pushed Kaname's glasses back up on his nose and glowered at him, "No. You didn't. You sucked me off like someone with experience. Tell me how you know how to do that."

Kaname blushed and looked down, "W-Well…m-my friend, Takuma Ichijou, h-he told m-me how to do it b-because he knew I was gay too. That's how I know. We…sort of figured it out together. B-But we never did anything together so I was going strictly by w-what he's told me."

Zero bristled with anger and Kaname flinched back at the furious look in his lavender eyes. The silverette looked away and frowned. Kaname blinked. _Is he…jealous?_ A smile lit up Kaname's face and he hugged Zero tightly.

"What-?"

"I love you!" Kaname laughed.

Zero sighed and smiled, defeated. He ruffled the chocolate locks and kissed Kaname's forehead, "I love you too."

**Hope you liked it! I'll get the next one out as soon as I can, so bear with me. Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm back!...Huh, I don't have anything to apologize for this time...Oh! But I want to give a huge shout out to my good friend QueenManaOfEgypt! Mana has been nothing but supportive and helpful since I started writing and it's much appreciated! So come on! Check out her profile and see if you can't find some of her stuff that you like. Enjoy this chapter!**

The next day, Kaname trudged downstairs in shorts and a zip up hoodie, yawning.

"Morning, Kana. How did you sleep?" Juuri asked from the table.

Kaname mumbled in response and sat down next to Haruka, dazedly looking out the window at the pouring rain. The doorbell rang and Haruka got up to answer.

"Hello? Oh, Zero. How are you?"

"I need…to see…Kaname…please…" the silverette sounded out of breath.

"Uh…Well, sure, he's in the kitchen."

Zero came into the kitchen and Kaname stood up, "Zero, what's-oof!"

Zero hugged the brunette tightly, "He woke up, angel. He woke up."

Kaname gently pushed Zero back. The silverette was wearing brown coat that went to the back of his knees with the hood up and a green scarf. Beneath, he wore a black t-shirt and jeans.

Kaname pushed Zero down into a chair, "Who woke up?"

"Ichiru; he's awake, he woke up this morning!"

"Your brother?" Juuri asked, placing a hand on the wolf's shoulder. "He woke from his coma?"

"Yeah. I've been over there since 4:45 this morning."

Kaname smiled, "That's great, Zero, I'm really happy for you. So he's better now?"

"Pretty much, they just need to do a few more tests and he can come home!" Zero gripped Kaname's hand and smiled at him. "I want you to meet him."

Kaname blinked and looked at his parents, "Is…Is that okay?"

Juuri and Haruka looked at each other, "Well, since it's something so important, we'll let you off this time."

"Just be sure to check in with us every once in a while."

Kaname smiled and ran upstairs to get ready. He was back down within 15 minutes wearing a blue coat with a white turtleneck and jeans. Zero grabbed the brunette's hand, yelled a quick goodbye to the latter's parents and was dragging Kaname along behind him. When they got on the train, Kaname faced the window on the door and Zero wrapped his arms around the younger, pulling him close.

"Zero?" the silverette hummed in response. "What if…What if he doesn't like me?"

Zero chuckled and kissed the top of Kaname's head, "Don't worry about it, angel, I'm sure that won't be a problem."

Kaname was about to question how Zero could be so sure, but he was dragged off the train before he got a chance to. When they got to the hospital, they took the elevator up to the 10th floor of the 13 story building.

"Ichiru is a few years older than us, he's 26."

Kaname laughed and Zero smiled at him, "What's funny?"

"My uncle, Rido, he's 30, but he looks like he's still in his twenties."

"How old are your parents?"

"Both my mom and dad are 37. They got married and had me about a year out of high school."

"Huh."

Zero led the way as soon as they got off of the elevator, walking briskly. He knocked and a voice very closely resembling Zero's, except slightly deeper, responded.

Zero opened the door, "Hey, bro. This is the guy I wanted you to meet."

Kaname was stunned by how much the two brothers looked alike. They had same silver hair and the same purple eyes, except for the fact that Ichiru's eyes still had a shield over them. Ichiru looked like an older, more mature version of Zero and Kaname couldn't stop a grin from spreading over his mouth.

"H-Hi, I'm Kaname. I-It's nice to finally meet you."

Ichiru smiled and it was the same lopsided smirk that Zero had, "Same here, I've heard quite a bit about you, Kaname."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. This one wouldn't shut up about you once I asked if he'd gotten himself a girlfriend or something. Or a boyfriend, in this case."

Zero smiled sheepishly and his lover and shrugged, "What? I couldn't help myself."

Kaname relaxed a bit and went to sit beside Zero, but Ichiru grabbed his arm and pulled him to sit on the bedside.

"Hey, Z?"

"Yeah?"

"Skedaddle for a bit. I wanna talk to the kid who managed to steal your heart."

Zero rolled his eyes, but stood, ruffling Kaname's hair and kissing his forehead before telling him he'd be back in a while. The door shut and Kaname gulped, not used to being left alone with a single other person other than Zero and his own family.

"How long?"

"E-Excuse me?"

"How long have you and my brother been together?"

"O-Oh. Uhm…A-About 5 months or so, I-I guess."

"Hm. How'd you meet?"

Kaname's cheeks flushed at the memory, "Ah, w-well, you see, we really o-only met b-because I-I was on the train g-going home and, uh, a guy sort of, uh, touched me. Zero s-stopped him and, well, w-we kinda just…clicked after that."

Ichiru nodded and smiled at the brunette, "I've never seen Zero so attached to someone before. If you were a girl, or a different type of guy, I'd be warning you not to break his heart, but I have an idea that I should probably be giving _him_ this lecture."

Kaname blushed and smiled at the elder, "W-Well, I've always wanted and older brother," Ichiru smiled and Kaname and ruffled the boy's chocolate locks.

"I can see why Zero likes you so much. You're one of the few people that have actually gotten past his anti-socialness. But I gotta warn you, he gets jealous and over protective _real_ easy. So go easy on him."

Kaname nodded, but then frowned, "What's wrong?"

"W-Well…A-About Zero's, uh, well, his…s-strange behavior around the time of the full moon?"

Kaname must have said the right thing, because Ichiru sighed and sat back, "So. He told you."

"Well, n-no, not exactly. I-I kind of found out b-by accident. B-But I don't know anything about it, h-how did it happen?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I don't want to…corner him by asking him about that. I-I thought maybe you could tell me."

Ichiru scratched his head, "Alright, you see, a few years back, when Zero was about ten, he wandered a bit too far away from me and a bit too far into the woods. Well, unfortunately for him, he came across a den of sorts where a werewolf was resting. Apparently, the wolf just wanted him out so it could sleep, so it nipped his calf. However, since he was only a child, it was enough and by the time the next moon started to roll around, he turned into a little wolf. Of course, since he was so young, he really only looked like a puppy."

Kaname blushed, imagining how cute a baby wolf Zero would look, "W-Wait, so h-how exactly does the whole t-transformation thing work?"

"Okay, so, when the moon hits about 75% full, it starts. When I say it starts, I mean that he'll have more…animalistic urges. That's why, even though he would probably do anything you ask of him, he'll never let you see him on those few days before he transforms."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because he goes into heat, kid. I can see how much he likes you and you're pretty easy on the eyes. Believe me, all that gentility he has with you and no one else would fly out the window. He'd lose all control and pretty much fuck you into a wall. Long story short, you wouldn't be able to sit down for at least a week afterwards."

Kaname's cheeks turned cherry red and Ichiru patted his head, "O-Okay, so for the first few days he's in heat, then what?"

"He'll be in heat until the moon reaches its full peak and then he'll completely change into a wolf. He'll stay like that until the moon begins to fade away again, and then he'll turn back."

"O-Oh. O-Okay, I get it. T-Thanks for t-telling me, K-Kiryuu-"

"When I hear that name, I expect to see a nurse. Call me Ichi."

Kaname smiled and Ichiru laughed, "You caught a keeper with this one, Z."

Kaname spun around to see Zero leaning against the doorjamb with his arms crossed, a smirk on his lips.

"Believe me, I know. You ready to go, angel?"

"Uhm, sure. It was really nice to meet you, I-Ichi."

"You too, kid. Make sure you take care of my idiot brother. And if he makes you cry, you come straight to me, got it?"

Kaname nodded and started out behind Zero, "Oh! Before I forget!"

Zero watched as Kaname ran back into Ichiru's room and whispered something in his ear. Ichiru chuckled and nodded, smiling sheepishly. The silverette whispered something back to him and Kaname giggled, nodding in understanding. When Kaname came back to him, Zero gave him a confused look.

"What was that all about?"

Kaname giggled again, "Nothing much. I just wanted to ask him something."

Zero wrapped his arm possessively around Kaname's waist, pulling him against the former, "If you don't tell me, I'm gonna get jealous."

Kaname's cheeks fired up and he looked away, "I-I just asked him a question."

"What did you ask him?"

"I-I only asked him if h-he was…uhm, g-gay…"

Zero blinked before he burst out laughing, "Oh my God, Kaname! Ha ha ha ha! You can't just ask someone you barely know if they're gay, oh geez!" Zero leaned back against the wall and pressed Kaname against his chest, "Heh, so what did he say?"

"He nodded and told me that if I knew anyone I thought he might like, to drop him a line."

They both laughed at this, knowing Ichiru had been joking but also knowing that they would insure that he regretted it.

"You know, I was thinking about that uncle of yours? Both Ichiru and I are suckers for brunettes. Think you could show me what he looks like?"

Kaname dug around for his wallet and pulled out a family photo, "The one standing in between my parents and holding me is Rido. I'm 12 in that picture."

Zero was shocked to see that Juuri and Haruka had hardly changed appearance wise from when they were 31.

"He's 22 here?"

Kaname grinned, "Yup! And he still looks just like that!"

"Uh, angel?"

"Huh?"

"What's up with his eyes? One's blue and one's…red."

"When he was 18, he was in a car accident and he went blind in one eye. He got a donation and that's why one eye is blue. The red is natural. You see how my eyes have some red in them?" Zero nodded, smiling at his angel's beautiful eyes. "Y-Yeah, well, his eyes were always really red. My mom says that his eyes are like wine and chocolate; the chocolate was strong when he was a kid, but now the wine dominates."

Zero chuckled and looked at the photo one more time before handing it back to Kaname, "We might just be on to something here."

When they got outside the entrance doors, they saw that the rain had lightened, but it had gotten colder. Kaname shivered and Zero removed his own scarf, wrapping it around the former's neck.

"Zero, you didn't have to-"

"Shut up," Zero saw Kaname look down and sighed, grabbing him and pulling him out of sight of anyone who might pass by.

The silverette cupped Kaname's face and pressed their foreheads together, "Listen, if I tell you to shut up, it isn't because I'm mad at you or anything. It's just a force of habit. Don't think on it too much."

Kaname smiled up at his lover and Zero kissed him in return, "C'mon, I gotta get you home before your parents think I've kidnapped you."

On that note, Kaname texted his mom to check in and she called him a few minutes later.

"Hey, mama, what's up? _Zero lives closer than us to where you are, right?_ Huh? Uh, yeah, he does, why?" Kaname stopped walking and Zero looked back at him. "_The rain's really bad up here, Kana. I was actually just about to call when you texted me. Your father and I think you should probably just stay with Zero tonight._ R-Really! _Now, calm down. This is a one-time thing, Kana. Don't think this means you can just disappear over there whenever you want again. _O-Okay! Got it! _Okay, bye, Kana. Tell Zero I said thank you._ Bye, mama."

Kaname put his phone away and looked up to see Zero grinning widely at him, "I-I'm guessing you heard that, then?"

"Oh yeah," Zero hugged Kaname around the waist, kissing his throat and practically purring in delight. "And this time, you can't run away from me."

Kaname giggled and wrapped his arms around Zero neck, "Can't say I'm complaining."

**So what'd ya'think? You want the next chapter to be a lemon? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I can make that happen. Until the next chapter, peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys, so this chappie is gonna be a bit of a change up. It's gonna be how Rido and Ichiru meet and...well, a bit of a secret will be revealed. Once again, thanks to Queen Mana for all her support. Hope you enjoy it and sorry for the wait.**

Ichiru sat outside a café with a steaming cup of coffee, watching the rain. He'd been released to go to Zero's yesterday, but Kaname had come over today and…well, Ichiru wasn't too keen on hearing any of _those_ types of activities. So there he sat, absent-mindedly stirring his sweet coffee under the café's balcony. He wore a grey cap and scarf and a blue jacket to fend off the cold. He sighed and stood, walking down the street. He was lost in his thoughts as he crossed the street. Suddenly, headlights appeared in his peripheral vision and his head whipped to the side as a car came towards him. He fell down in front of it as it screeched to a stop, inches from his body. His eyes were wide and he blinked, chest heaving. The back door opened and a tall man with wavy brown hair stepped from the vehicle. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and Ichiru realized he looked somewhat familiar. The guy stepped forward and slipped off his shades, revealing one wine red eye and one blue eye. Ichiru stared at him as he walked to stand in front of the silverette, offering a hand.

He smiled some, "Are you hurt?"

Ichiru took the outstretched hand and was pulled to his feet, "N-No, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

The man nodded and put his shades back on, moving to return to the car.

"Ah, wait!" Ichiru grabbed the man's wrist and said man looked at the hand holding his wrist, then at Ichiru. "Do…Do you know Kaname Kuran, by any chance?"

The man observed Ichiru for a moment before nodding slowly, "He's my nephew. How do you-"

"He's dating my brother," the shorter interrupted, letting the brunette's wrist go. "My name's Ichiru Kiryuu and my brother is Zero."

"I see. My name is Rido. Rido Kuran, Kaname's father is my brother. Where were you headed?"

Ichiru pulled at his sleeves, "Ah, well, nowhere really. I-I'm sorry. You were probably on your own way somewhere."

Rido sighed and nodded, "A meeting. However, it's at the Lambord Hotel. If you have nowhere else to go, would you like to come? We could talk afterwards."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to disturb you-"

"It wouldn't be a disturbance. I don't know anything about Zero or you. I'd like to, though."

Ichiru thought for a moment before nodding, "All right."

Rido smiled some and gestured for Ichiru to get in the back of the car with him. The silverette complied and the two made their way to the Lambord. When they arrived, Rido instructed Ichiru to wait anywhere in the back for him.

"I'll probably be in the garden and, if memory serves, that garden is pretty big. How will you find me?"

Rido smiled ever so slightly, "I have my ways. I'll see you in a bit."

As Rido left, Ichiru went off to explore the large garden area. He lost track of time, browsing through the carnations, hydrangeas, roses, daisies and a few others he couldn't name. He stopped by the lilies, which had always been his favorite, and sat down beside them, ignoring the rain that pattered on his head. He adjusted his cap and lightly ran his fingers over the dripping hot pink and snow white petals.

"You like those, hm?" Ichiru looked up to see Rido holding an umbrella over both the silverette and himself.

"Oh. Yes, I do. Is your meeting over?"

Rido nodded and once again offered a hand to Ichiru. The younger took it and stood, brushing some rain off the elder's shoulder. Rido guided Ichiru back inside and to the bar.

"How old are you? Old enough to drink, I hope?"

"I'm 22!"

Rido chuckled some and sat down at the bar, "Of course. Are you hungry?"

Ichiru shook his head 'no,' but his stomach growled in a protestant 'yes.' He blushed and sat down next to the brunette.

"So, I'm curious. How have Kana and this other kid been getting along?"

"_Zero_," Ichiru grumbled, protectively. "And they seem to be getting along great. Had a few hiccups, but nothing more than that. In fact, that's why I didn't hang around today. I only just got released yester-" Ichiru didn't quite manage to close his mouth in time.

Rido shot him a look as he swished his brandy around in the shot glass he held, "Released? Released from where, exactly?"

Ichiru sighed and leaned his head on his right hand, "Hospital."

"Why were you in the hospital?" Rido asked, sounding indifferent.

"I was…look, Zero probably told Kaname I was in a coma, but…well, that isn't exactly true."

"Oh? And why would Zero lie to Kaname?"

"He would have lied without realizing it, because I begged my doctor to tell him I was in a coma."

Rido took an impatient breath and set down the now empty glass on the bar, turning completely towards Ichiru, "Are you going to tell me, or do we have to keep playing 20 questions?"

Ichiru sighed and dropped his head into his hands, "I was…diagnosed…with a serious case of TB," Rido sat up, interested. "The doctors couldn't be sure if it would kill me or not. I couldn't bear to let Zero know. I planned on telling him but…I thought it'd be easier for him if he at least thought that I'd died in my sleep without pain."

Rido watched Ichiru quietly as the younger told his story. The brunette shifted in his seat and rubbed gentle circles into the other's back.

"I get it. You're his older brother. You were only trying to protect him. So, what, you've been cured?"

Ichiru raised his head and nodded, "Yeah. They finally managed to clear it out of my system. I get my life back, and Zero gets his brother back."

Rido pushed a shot glass full of a brown liquid in front of the younger, "Go on. You deserve it."

"…I don't know; I haven't drunk in a long time."

Rido urged him on and, eventually, Ichiru threw it back. He blinked and swallowed again.

"Uhm, wow."

Rido smirked, "Like it?"

Ichiru nodded and Rido picked up two more, one for the younger and one for himself. He helped up his glass and Ichiru clinked his own against it. 5 shots each, a steak and 3 beers later, Ichiru was tipsy and light headed. Rido could tell from the younger's flushed cheeks and glazed eyes that he was far gone. The brunette helped him stand and allowed the silverette to lean against him.

"What…W-What time is it?" Ichiru managed to slur out.

Rido glanced at his watch, "11:42. Will Zero still be awake?"

"I…don't know. He has…school tomorrow."

Rido looked at Ichiru's flushed face and frowned, "If you'd like, you can spend the night at my place."

Ichiru looked up at Rido through hazy, purple eyes, "If you're sure…I won't bother you."

Rido nodded and looked away from Ichiru, "It won't be a problem."

As soon as the two got to Rido's huge apartment, Ichiru was drunkenly aware of just how…_sexy_ he found this man. He warned himself to not act on his urges considering the fact that this man was most likely straight. Rido led him to a room and laid him down on a bed. Rido took off the younger's cap, scarf and jacket before unzipping his sweater a little. He stopped when he realized that Ichiru wasn't wearing jack-shit underneath the sweater. When the brunette went to pull away, Ichiru threw caution to the wind and grabbed the front of his suit. He dragged the elder down and melded their lips together. Rido felt the sparks behind the kiss and pressed back, the liquor fueling his decision. Ichiru opened his eyes in surprise when he felt Rido kiss back, but quickly recovered, unbuttoning the suit jacket and throwing it away. Rido unzipped Ichiru's sweater the rest of the way, pushing it off one of his shoulders. He undid the silverette's belt buckle and pushed his jeans and underwear off of long, pale legs. Ichiru moaned as Rido pushed his tongue into the former's mouth, slurping up his taste as the younger unbuttoned the brunette's shirt all the way.

"Ah…"

Ichiru ran his hands over the tanned planes of the elder's chest, moaning into the kiss. Rido reached between them and fondled Ichiru's awakening member. Ichiru arched into Rido's hand as the other ran his free hand over his counterpart's chest.

"Ah, R-Rido-san…"

The brunette began to kiss and suckle his way down Ichiru's throat, bruising the pale skin as he went along. He flicked his thumb over the head of Ichiru's engorged member and Ichiru bucked his hips into Rido's hand.

"Hya! Rido!"

A smirk settled on the brunette's lips as he took a pert nipple into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth. Ichiru put a hand on the back of the elder's head, clutching his hair tightly. Ichiru grabbed the hand on his chest and brought two fingers to his lips, lathering them with his saliva. Rido understood what Ichiru wanted and, when his fingers were sufficiently lubed, he pressed them against Ichiru's entrance. He pushed them in and Ichiru groaned. Rido was encouraged and added another finger before he deemed the silverette prepare. He unzipped his pants and Ichiru's eyes widened. Even through his drunken haze, he could tell that Rido's would hurt. A lot. Despite this, he gripped the elder's hips and brought him closer, nipping the latter's ear.

"_I want you inside me_," Ichiru whispered, sucking on the small stud in Rido's ear.

The brunette shivered slightly and grabbed Ichiru's thighs, pushing them up to rest on the former's shoulders. He entered in a single, quick thrust and the other cried out in pain.

"Wait…W-Wait, don't m-move yet," Ichiru covered his face with his hands.

Rido grasped Ichiru's hands with one of his own, holding them above his head. He leaned down and nipped along Ichiru's throat, soothing the sharp bites with his tongue.

Ichiru took in a shaky breath, "O-Okay…"

Rido placed his free hand on the younger's hip and began thrusting at a slow pace, giving Ichiru ample time to adjust to his member.

"F-Faster, Rido-san!"

Rido smirked and pulled out to the tip before slamming back in, smashing into Ichiru's sweet spot.

"_AHAAAAH~!_" Ichiru squealed in pleasure, thrashing his arms around.

Rido tightened his hold, forcing Ichiru to still as he rammed into him again and again, hitting his prostate dead on each time. Ichiru desperately bucked back against Rido, but the latter, being the control freak he was, gripped Ichiru's hip hard enough to bruise and stop his motion.

"Ohh~…R-R-Rido-san, please! H-Harder!"

Rido complied, grinding against Ichiru harder and faster with each thrust.

"_Ichiru…I'm going to cum…Do you…want me to pull out?_"

Ichiru shook his head quickly, "No…Inside…I want it inside…"

After a few more rough thrusts, Rido came with a grunt, Ichiru following with a scream. The brunette pulled out, the influence of the alcohol lifting from his mind. His eyes widened when he realized what had just happened and he wrenched himself away.

Ichiru looked up at Rido, confused, "R-Rido-san?"

Rido shook his head and backed away, "I…shouldn't have done this…This…Pretend this never happened…"

Rido left and tears welled in Ichiru's eyes. He wiped angrily at them, but was much too exhausted to try and leave. He curled up in the middle of the bed as tears escaped his now red eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

**I know, I know, I'm cruel and I can guarantee you, Ichi will suffer greatly at my hand. Why? Because I'm horribly sadistic at times. 'Til next time, peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So you didn't have to wait that long this time around. I hope you guys enjoy.**

When Ichiru awoke the next morning, his head was pounding and he couldn't breathe. He tried to sit up, but, aside from the fact that his ass was in extreme pain, the room spun. He fell back down and covered his sensitive eyes, groaning in pain. The events of last night came flooding back to him all at once and his face turned beet red.

"Oh, shit…"

He forced himself up, pulling back on his underwear and jeans, cinching the belt tight. He stumbled out into the hallway, trying to remember where the front door was. He heard the tapping of keyboard keys and wondered if he'd be able to escape without attracting the brunette's attention.

"I already know you're there."

Ichiru froze for a fifth of a second before resuming his quest to find the front door so he could get the fuck out there.

Rido touched the younger's shoulder, "You shouldn't be up. You have a hangover and I'm sure you're in pain-"

"Don't touch me!" Ichiru slapped the other's hand away, leaning heavily against the wall.

"Ichiru; let me help you-"

"Fuck you! I don't need you to help me!"

The floor began to tilt upward and Rido caught the silverette in his arms, trying to hold him upright.

"Let me go!"

"Ichiru, please…"

"Shut up! I don't want to stay here!"

"Then, I'll take you home."

"No! I don't want to be anywhere around you!"

"_Ichiru!_" the boy froze, looking up at the elder. "What's wrong with you? Why are you so angry?"

Ichiru's eyes widened and then narrowed fiercely before his fist reared back. He caught Rido square in his left cheek with a strong right hook. The brunette's head snapped to the side, but his grip didn't loosen.

"Okay. I deserved that. Look, Ichiru, we were both drunk and I was horny. It…was a mistake, I'm not gay."

"_You weren't exactly __complaining__ last night_," Ichiru snarled. "_And then, after you got your kicks, you acted disgusted and told me to forget about it. Do you have any idea how that made me feel! I felt like a fucking whore!_" Ichiru didn't even notice the tears that slipped down his cheeks as he finally pushed away from Rido and ran out the front door. When he got away from the apartment complex, he called Zero on his cell.

"_Dude, I'm in class, what's-?_ Z-Zero," Ichiru sobbed. "_What the-Ichi, what's wrong? Who the hell made you cry?_ I-I'm sorry, Z…I…_ Hush, where are you?_" Ichiru looked up at the street sign. "Saotome and Creek. _I'll be there in 15 minutes. Don't move_," Zero hung up and Ichiru leaned against the wall, face in his hands.

When Zero pulled up on his motorcycle, he jumped off and looked up at his brother, "Ichiru! What happened? Who hurt you?"

Ichiru shook his head and hugged the shorter male tightly, "Take me home, Zero…Please…"

When they'd gotten back to Zero's apartment, Ichiru managed to convince the younger to go back to school, promising they'd talk when he got home. Ichiru sighed, having gotten all the crying out of his system and sat on the couch. He watched TV until Zero got home, then telling the younger what had happened. Zero's eyes darkened to a dangerous shade of regalia.

"_I'll fucking murder him_," he growled, standing.

Ichiru pushed him down, a soothing smile on his lisp, "It's all right, Zero. I'll never see him again, so you don't have to worry."

Zero frowned, his eyes narrowing as he sat back down, "You're sure? Positive you won't meet him again?"

Ichiru smiled and nodded, picking up his coat and putting his hat on, "Absolutely. I'm gonna go to the café for a while. You'll be okay?"

Zero threw a pillow at his brother, "I'm 17, asshole!"

Ichiru laughed as he closed the door behind him. When he got to the café, the owner came out to talk to him.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes?"

The woman smiled at him, "Well, I was just wondering if you had a job?"

"Eh, no, not at the moment, why?"

"Well, would you like to work here? You seem to like it here, you brighten the atmosphere and I saw yesterday that you helped that old man for 30 minutes to find a book of his liking."

Ichiru's cheeks flushed, "Oh, you…you saw that?"

She nodded, smile only widening, "So? What do you say?"

"Uh, sure. Thank you."

Now, 3 weeks later, Ichiru was behind the café bar, wiping it down. The bell tinkled and when he looked up, his blood froze. The man that had walked through the door stared through his shades at the silverette.

"Rido-san…"

The brunette walked up to the counter and nodded, "It's been a while."

Ichiru looked down, uncomfortably, "Uh, what can I get you?"

"Just a coffee. Black, if you would."

Ichiru nodded and turned to make the drink, trying to ignore the powerful presence behind him. He put a cap on the drink and handed it to Rido without looking at him. He told the elder the price and returned to what he'd been doing. He watched Rido through his peripheral vision as the man sat at the bar. He gritted his teeth and looked around, realizing there was nothing else for him to clean or fix. _Damn it._ Defeated, he took out a book and began to read, leaning against the counter. He was aware of Rido looking at him.

"What?" he growled, glancing up from his book.

Rido shrugged and stood, throwing away the empty cup, "Thank you for the coffee."

Ichiru muttered a response and tried not to move as Rido passed him, "Oh, by the way, Ichiru?" the younger looked up. "Zero's ahead of the curriculum in all his classes. You should be proud."

Ichiru's eyes widened, "Wait!"

Rido waved without turning around as he walked out of the café.

"He said what!" Zero yelled, Kaname trying to get him to calm down.

"You heard right."

"He did a background check on me?" Zero looked at Kaname and the brunette shrugged.

"He's protective."

"Not to mention a complete asshole," Ichiru murmured.

"Ichi!"

Ichiru shook his head, "Yeah, yeah."

Zero leaned back and ran his hands through his hair, "Ugh, this is so fucked up. I don't know whether I should hate him or admire him for being so protective."

Kaname leaned against his chest and the silverette wrapped his arms around the former. As soon as Ichiru saw the two getting cozy, he stood.

"Okay, I'm just gonna…I'll be back in a few hours, okay, Z?"

The silverette waved from over the couch, a soft moan from Kaname and a breathy chuckle from Zero sounding upon his departure. He pulled up his hood and walked down the stairs of the apartment complex.

"Ichiru."

Ichiru looked up in surprise to see Rido standing there. It was the first time he'd seen the man in anything other than a suit. He was wearing a dark red, button up shirt with a black jacket and jeans.

Ichiru narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

Ichiru walked straight up to the man and glared at him, "About what, exactly?"

Rido didn't waver, staring at the younger calmly, "You know what about."

Ichiru frowned, "Why should I?"

"Because this is bothering you just as much as it is me," Rido walked over to the passenger door of his car, opening it. "I don't bite."

Ichiru sighed, irritated, and got in the car. They drove to the café where Ichiru worked and sat at the bar.

"What exactly is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I want to talk…about what happened."

Ichiru stiffened and kept his eyes on the bar, "What about it?"

"I…" Rido sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry…"

Ichiru blinked and stared at the brunette, "You _what_?"

"You heard me perfectly well," Rido snapped. "Look, it's…embarrassing at my age, but I'm still a bit…_confused_ about my sexual preference."

Ichiru raised his eyebrows, "Then why-?"

"You were the first man I'd ever slept with. I…ugh, I got scared, so I flipped out."

The silverette looked at the man who had a light blush on his cheeks and a hand on his head.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well…Thanks for the apology, and I really do understand, but I'm not quite sure as to why you called me out."

"I was just thinking…maybe I could…_try_ with you."

The younger blinked and stared at Rido, "Really?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

Ichiru turned to face Rido and tilted his head to the side, "So, let me get this straight. You're confused about your sexuality so you want to use me as an experiment to see if you can finally figure it out?"

"That's the main gist of things, yes," the blush was gone now and Rido was looking Ichiru straight in the eye.

Ichiru sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Ugh…shit, fine."

Rido look turned to surprise, "What?"

"I said okay! Christ, you're lucky I find you attractive 'cause I still don't know jack-shit about you."

Rido raised an eyebrow, "Hm. Well…I still don't think we should have sex until I'm sure I won't hurt you again."

"Damn…"

"What?"

"Because…you were the best lay I'd had in a long time."

"Really? Better than the others?"

"Very much so," Ichiru murmured, his cheeks burning.

Rido chuckled and petted Ichiru's head, "Likewise, kid."

"Kid!"

"I'm older than you. I have the right to call you 'kid.'"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 30."

Ichiru's mouth dropped open and Rido smirked, "Stop staring at me, it can't be that surprising. Besides, you don't look 26."

"Why do you have a blue eye, by the way?"

"Car crash when I was 18. Lost one of my eyes and got a donation."

Ichiru noticed faint scars around the blue eye and looked down, "Oh. Sorry."

Rido shrugged and drank the rest of his coffee. For the next two hours, the duo sat there, learning more and more about the other. At the moment, Ichiru was practically pressed against the elder's side, the latter's arm casually wrapped around the silverette's waist.

"What's that you're drinking?"

"It's a mocha frappuccino with caramel and chocolate syrup and sprinkles."

Rido wrinkled his nose, "That sounds disgusting."

"It looks good," Ichiru shrugged and took a slurp. "Okay, it tastes disgusting."

Rido laughed and wiped some of the whipped cream from the sugar-coma inducing drink from the younger's lips, licking it from his own thumb.

"I'm really sorry, baby, but I have to get back to work."

"Oh yeah, what do you do anyway?"

"I'm the CEO of Sakura Photography."

Ichiru stared in amazement, "Really?"

Rido nodded and stood, putting his jacket back on. Ichiru followed him outside and Rido tucked a piece of hair behind his ear.

"You're sure you don't want me to give you a ride home?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Rido smiled some and leaned down, laying a chaste kiss on Ichiru's lips before putting his shades back on.

"Oh, come on. If you won't have sex with me, at least give me a proper kiss!"

Rido smirked and grabbed Ichiru around the waist before slipping his tongue into the silverette's mouth. Ichiru moaned in surprise and wrapped his arms around Rido's neck. When Rido finally pulled away with a slurp, Ichiru followed his lips.

"Stop," the brunette pressed a finger to the other's lips. "Work, remember?"

Ichiru frowned and pulled back, "Right."

Rido chuckled and kissed Ichiru's cheek, "I'll call you later."

Ichiru watched as Rido drove off and smiled dazedly, "I have a boyfriend…"

**Okay, so this chapter was a tad bit strange, I know. Don't judge me. Anyway, I'll get the next one out as soon as I get my stuff straight. Peace.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for it being late! I was finishing another story. Enjoy.**

Kaname awoke later that day at 8:30 PM, rain pouring down outside. He rolled over, expecting feel Zero's warmth beside him, but came up short. He sat up and slipped his glasses back on, looking around the room.

"Zero?"

He heard a groan from the bathroom and stood up, slipping one of Zero's button up shirts on.

"_I forgot…How could I forget…?_"

Kaname walked to the bathroom and pressed a hand against the slightly ajar door.

"_Don't come in!_"

Kaname flinched back before pushing the door open. Zero was leaning heavily against the bathroom wall, a hand over his eyes. His nails had lengthened to claws and his canines had sharpened and grown exponentially. Kaname blinked before stepping closer. The claws on Zero's other hand dug into the wall.

"_I said stay away!_"

Kaname went forward, despite his lover's warnings and lightly gripped Zero's shoulder. A growl ripped from the silverette's chest as he slammed the younger against the wall. Kaname gasped, coughing from the force of the impact. Zero's eyes were now a solid, pitch black, inky against the whites of his eyes. The wolf grabbed the hair on top of Kaname's head, drawing a pained cry from the latter as he pulled him out of the bathroom. Zero threw the brunette on the bed, crouching over him with a school tie in hand. He bound Kaname's wrists to the bed and drew it tightly.

Kaname struggled against the restraints, trying to escape, "Zero! Please, stop it, you're hurting me!"

Zero clutched a clawed hand around Kaname's throat, effectively stopping any movement. Zero shoved Kaname's legs up, revealing that he wasn't wearing anything beneath the shirt. Zero ran a tongue over his teeth and ducked down, flicking the slick appendage against Kaname's entrance. Kaname cried out and bucked his hips as the silverette pushed his tongue inside of the former, wrenching a loud cry from him. Zero held Kaname's hips down while he tongue fucked him, licking him open. Kaname writhed around, pulling against the tie that was holding his wrists.

"Z-Zero, please! L-Let me g-go!"

The elder drew back and set Kaname's legs over the former's shoulders. Kaname's eyes widened; his mouth opening in a silent scream as Zero pushed all the way in, larger than he usually was. Zero nearly purred, pleased at the tight heat around him. Kaname yelped as Zero went at full speed, ramming into the former's sweet spot every time. Zero leaned forward, harshly biting the sun kissed throat before him and leaving a deep, bleeding wound in the skin.

"Ah! Ahhh! HYAAAAA!"

Kaname thrashed around, Zero gripping the brunette's shoulder and hip as he went harder. Kaname screamed when he felt Zero's hot juices splash inside of him. He had no time to recover as the wolf ripped off the tie, switching their positions so that he was lying on the bed with Kaname seated on top of him, the elder still sheathed deeply within him. Zero tied the younger's hands behind his back and bucked his hips upwards. Kaname cried out as the silverette slipped even deeper inside of him, his entrance tearing. Zero shivered at the feeling of Kaname's warm blood running down his member. Kaname sobbed in pain and Zero growled softly reaching up and cupping the former's face with one clawed hand, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

Kaname looked at his lover pleadingly, "P-Please, Zero…Let's s-stop…I-I-I can't take anymore, you're hurting me…"

Zero's black eyes narrowed, annoyed at the repeated request. Kaname yelped in agony as Zero thrust into him once more, forcing him into submission. Three hours later, when Zero had satisfied his urges, he pulled out of the brunette, allowing him to drop to the ground from the wall. His eyes faded back to lavender and he slowly regained his senses.

"What the-?" Zero's eyes widened and he covered his mouth, horrified by the sight in front of him.

Kaname was slouched against the wall, his body covered in bruises and bites, blood slowly dripping into a small puddle beneath his entrance. He was so shocked and frightened that he didn't notice the front door open and Ichiru call his name. Zero spun around when the bedroom door opened and his heart stopped when he saw, standing before him, a tall brunette with red and blue eyes. Rido's eyes zeroed in on his nephew before he turned on Zero.

"_Pray,_" he snarled. "_You have approximately .035 seconds left to do so._"

"Mr. Kuran, please, hear me out-" Ichiru held Rido back as Zero essentially pleaded his case. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!"

Kaname began to stir and Zero turned to him, kneeling beside him. Zero reached towards Kaname and the latter flinched away from him, a terrified look on his face. Zero retracted his hand and Rido broke away from Ichiru, picking his nephew up and cradling him in his arms.

Rido glared at Zero, "I don't want you anywhere near Kaname. Whatever you had with him is over. As long as you do that, I won't tell his parents. Just stay the fuck away from him."

Rido left and Ichiru turned to Zero, about to yell at him when he saw the tears dripping from his face. Zero fell to his knees with a sob and covered his face, crying loudly. Ichiru knelt beside his brother as the latter curled into himself; forehead touching the ground.

"_I hate myself! I'm a fucking monster and I hurt the only thing I love in this world!_"

"Zero…Zero come here," Ichiru pulled Zero into a hug, allowing the younger to cry into his chest. "What happened?"

"_I…I-I forgot…I tried to keep him away…I-I blacked out…When I came to…W-When I came t-to…Oh, God, Ichiru, I really fucked up! Rido won't let me see him again! I can't live without him!_" Zero hugged himself as he cried harder.

Ichiru simply held him, stunned into silence by a reaction he'd never seen from his baby brother before. Once Ichiru had gotten Zero asleep, he called Rido.

"_Hello?_ I need to see you. _Ichiru, I don't think-_ Rido. Please," there was silence from the other end of the line, and then a sigh. "_I'll pick you up in 10 minutes._"

When Rido arrived, they drove a ways out and walked to a bridge in complete quiet. The brunette leaned against the railing and crossed his arms.

"Say what you need to."

Ichiru looked at Rido and sighed, "If you take Kaname away from him, it'll be like telling him not to breathe. They need each other, Rido."

"Then why the hell would he do something like this? Hm? What would possess him to hurt Kaname like this?"

Ichiru sighed and leaned over the railing, "You won't believe me…"

Rido stiffened before relaxing some and walking behind Ichiru and wrapping his arms around the latter's waist, resting his head on Ichiru's shoulder, "Try me."

Ichiru sighed and, over the course of about 15 minutes, told Rido all about how Zero had been bitten and the conditions of his changing. Rido had gradually pulled away from the younger and was now leaning against the railing beside him.

"Ah…I…"

"Don't believe me?"

"Eh, no, actually, you're in luck. I knew a guy when I was younger that was a wolf. But, shouldn't he have changed after he…well…"

"I think…because he actually had someone to be his outlet for his urges, he didn't change in response to it."

Rido rubbed his eyes, "Look, I get that…it wasn't _necessarily_ his fault, but he still hurt Kaname. He was shy and timid before this, who knows how this'll affect him!"

"I understand, but please!" Ichiru gripped Rido's arms. "You can't keep them apart. If you'd seen Zero after he saw what he'd done…He looked like he'd lost all faith in his humanity. If you keep Kaname away from him, he'll do something stupid, I know it."

Rido ran a hand through his hair, "Look. I told Haruka and Juuri that Kaname is staying with me for a little while, but he won't be able to go back to school for a couple of days. When he goes back, it'll be up to him as to whether or not he wants to interact with Zero, not me. I'll do my best to convince him that it was an accident, but it might not be so easy…"

Ichiru smiled and hugged the elder brunette, "Thank you. Thank you so much. I can promise you, that Zero really does love Kaname."

"And how do you know that?"

Ichiru looked at Rido and leaned back against the railing, "He cried."

Rido's eyes widened, "He cried?"

Ichiru nodded and locked eyes with his lover, "He's only cried twice before this in his entire life after he turned 3. When our parents died and when he was told I was in a coma. That's it. Point is, Zero does not cry over things that don't seriously affect him. On that thought…he may have cried when Kaname found out he was a wolf. Zero was probably scared that Kaname would leave him. Rido, you know as well as I do, that Zero is nuts about your nephew. He'd never hurt him on purpose."

Rido rubbed the back of his neck and let his head hang back, "I know that. Like I said, I'll do my best, I can't promise anything other than that."

"Can…Can I see him?"

Rido hesitated before nodding, "Sure."

When they got to Rido's apartment, the brunette pointed to a room, "He's in there. Call me if you need me."

Ichiru lightly knocked on the door before opening it. Kaname sat up, tears still running down his face. He'd been cleaned up, had bandages on his throat, arms and legs and was wearing a t-shirt and shorts.

"I-Ichi…What are y-you doing here?"

Ichiru sat on the bedside and stroked Kaname's hair, "How are you feeling?"

"Uhm," Kaname sniffed, fully sitting up and wiping his cheeks. "I…B-Better, I suppose…"

"Kaname…Zero really…He didn't mean for any of this to happen. He forgot about the moon and…well, with the way he reacts to you-"

"Please stop," Kaname whispered. "He…H-He really hurt me, I-Ichiru."

"He didn't mean to-"

"But he did. S-Some of these bites are going to scar. Look," Kaname lifted his shirt to reveal bandages over much of his midsection and stomach. His hips were badly bruised and large splotches of blood had begun to seep through the gauze. Ichiru looked away and Kaname put down his shirt, Ichiru taking the latter's hand in his.

"Kaname, I understand that he scared you and you're never going to forget this as long as you live. So, I'm only going to tell you the truth, as a friend, not Zero's brother," Kaname nodded. "If you leave him and ignore him with absolutely no warning, he is going to fall apart. If…" Ichiru took a deep breath. "If you're going to break up with Zero, then there's nothing neither he nor I can do about it, but at least tell him. But let me tell you one thing for certain; he would never, _ever_, hurt you on purpose."

Kaname looked down; the shine of his glasses, covering his eyes, and nodded in understanding. Ichiru left the room and Rido nodded over to him in question.

"I've done what I can. The rest is between the two of them," Rido beckoned for Ichiru to come sit on his lap and the silverette complied, fitting his head into the brunette's throat. "I can only hope that this doesn't get any uglier."

**Why would I do such a thing to Kaname? Because I'm a sadistic person. It's in my nature to do unto others. Shall I get them back together soon, or let Zero suffer a bit more first? Hmm, we'll see, I suppose.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's taken so long, I've been busy. Enjoy.**

Three days later, Kaname came back to class. Zero looked at his lover, worriedly, but Kaname refused to meet his gaze. Zero frowned and crossed his arms on his desk, burying his head in them and trying to go to sleep. Throughout the day, Zero tried to get to the brunette, but he was surrounded by classmates all the time. At the end of their last class, Zero subtly knocked Kaname's books to the ground, forcing him to stay behind with the silverette.

"Angel, please, I-"

"I need to get home," Kaname cut him off and gathered up the rest of his things, brushing past him.

For the rest of the week, and much of the next, Zero tried to talk to Kaname, but the younger continued to avoid him. After school, Kaname found himself alone in the hallway by his locker.

"Kaname…" the brunette froze before quickly closing his locker and walking away. "Kaname, please!"

Zero grabbed Kaname's wrist and the latter cried out, "_Stop it!_" the fear and hurt written across Kaname's face made Zero take a step back.

Kaname bit his lip and ran away from the elder. The next day, Zero wasn't at school, or the day after that, or the day after that. Finally, Kaname went to the school registration desk and asked if they gotten any word of where he'd gone.

"Zero Kiryuu? He transferred four days ago."

"W-What?"

"Yes, he transferred to Kawasaki Private Academy, a recommendation from quite a few of his teachers."

Kaname pressed a hand to his forehead; Kawasaki Private Academy was close to Osaka, where Zero lived. The two teens had only met because they happened to take the same train to get to and from school. Kaname would never see him during the day again lest he sought the silverette out. He called Zero at least 5 times that day with no luck. When Kaname got on the train, he stayed on until he got off at Osaka. He hesitated in front of Zero's apartment complex before going up to the latter's apartment door. He knocked and Ichiru answered the door.

"Kaname! What are you doing here?"

"I…Is Zero home? I need to talk to him."

"I…just got home myself. Let me go see if he's here. Would you like to come in?"

"No, I'll wait out here."

Ichiru came back a few moments later, "Sorry, kid. I guess he isn't back yet."

"Well…maybe you can help me. Why did he transfer?"

Ichiru frowned and sighed, "I wouldn't feel comfortable telling you that. You'll have to ask him."

Kaname nodded, dejectedly, and left. Ichiru closed the door and went to his younger brother's room.

"You know he'll come back."

Zero sighed and ran a hand through his hair, removing the red tie of his new school uniform, "I can't see him, Ichiru. I _can't_. Not after what I did to him."

The next day, Kaname faked being sick so that he could ditch school and take the train to Kawasaki Private Academy. He waited by the school gate until the bell rang. He wore a black t-shirt with a grey jacket, jeans, white sneakers and a black hat. He got a few looks, but ignored them until he saw Zero. The school uniform was very formal; black jacket and slacks, white shirt and a red tie with black shoes. Although Zero wasn't socializing with anyone, he seemed to be the center of attention in the crowd. Zero saw Kaname at the gate and froze in his steps. Kaname pushed off the gate and Zero took a step back before turning and walking briskly back to the building. The brunette went after him, following him into the school.

Somehow, Kaname caught up with the elder and gripped his school jacket, "Stop!"

Kaname looked up at Zero, but the latter wouldn't return his gaze.

"Why are you here, Kaname?"

"You w-wouldn't return any of my calls. You transferred without s-saying anything-"

"Well, what was I supposed to do! You wouldn't even look at me, let alone listen to me! I couldn't have told you if I wanted to!" Zero ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I couldn't…I couldn't stay after what I did to you…If I stayed there, we would have had to interact…And-And the way you looked at me…when I grabbed your arm," Zero looked at Kaname with such a look of hurt that the latter had to look away. "You see? Even now…Even now you won't look at me!"

Zero covered his face with both of his hands and fell back against the wall, trembling when Kaname touched his shoulder, "Zero…"

"Please, Kaname…Just go away. I already know it's over, so just leave me alone."

"W-Wait! Who says that it's over?"

"Rido does. What message am I supposed to get from you avoiding me for almost 2 weeks and not speaking to me?"

"Zero…I-I was angry a-and scared."

"Of me. You were scared of what I might do to you."

Kaname wanted to protest, but they both knew it was the truth.

Zero took a deep although shaky breath, hands staying over his eyes, "Even if you say it's not over…I…I think we should break up," Zero's voice cracked at the end.

"Y-You don't mean that."

"I do."

"Zero!" Kaname grabbed the front of the silverette's jacket. "Look me in the eye and t-tell me that you want us to b-break up!"

Lavender met mahogany, "I…I want us to…" Zero bit his lip and hugged Kaname tightly, burying his face in the latter's throat. "Don't leave me…Please, please, angel, don't leave me alone again…"

_Déjà vu._ Kaname hugged his lover back and entangled his fingers in the metallic locks. Zero lightly nuzzled his nose against the scarring bite mark on Kaname's throat.

"Can…Can you come to my place?" Zero sounded hopeful.

"I-I played sick today…"

Zero sighed and pulled back, "That's a no, then?"

"But…you can come over with me?"

Zero smiled happily and Kaname envisioned the former with a wagging tail and perked ears. When they got back, Kaname changed into some blue pajama pants and a white t-shirt, slipping into his bed. Zero squirmed a bit before nodding in decision and removing his jacket and tie, unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt. He slid in beside his lover and spooned him from behind. Kaname smiled a little before falling asleep. He awoke sometime later to find Zero hovering over his stomach, licking at a bite mark. The younger watched in amazement as the mark faded into his skin, disappearing completely within a few moments. Kaname sat up and looked at Zero, a tender yet apologetic smile set on the latter's face.

Zero leaned back up and licked Kaname's nose, "I love you, angel, I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Kaname lifted his shirt to find the bite marks on his chest and stomach gone. Zero hugged the brunette, resting his head against the latter's chest. Kaname cupped Zero's face and tilted it up.

"I-Idiot…Of course I forgive you."

**Okay, so I figured I may as well put a little happy in for once since Zero is actually pretty fragile around Kana. Next chapter is probably gonna be Ichi and Rido. And, of course, he will suffer...perhaps, depending on my mood, I might spare him.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's taken so long. I had writer's block. Enjoy.**

Ichiru woke when his phone vibrated, keeping his eyes closed in comfortable drowsiness. He reached around for his phone before picking up the item and flipping it open.

"Mnn, hello? _Hey, Ichiru. Did I wake you?_" Ichiru's eyes shot open and he sat up. "Hey. No, you didn't. What's up? _Do you have the key to my apartment?_ Yeah, why? _I need you to go and pick up some proofs that I left in my study and bring them to me at my office._ Anything else?_ There's a blue box on the desk beside the proofs, bring that with you and don't look in it._ Okay. _Thanks, babe,_" Ichiru hung up and got dressed, walking to his lover's apartment.

He went into the study and picked up the photo proofs along with the blue box. It was wrapped with a black ribbon and had a sticker that said, 'Not to be opened.' Ichiru shrugged and left the apartment, making his way to Sakura Photography. He'd seen the enormous building before, but the inside was even more astounding. He went to the secretary's desk and she smiled at him.

"Can I help you?"

"Uhm, I need to bring these to Rido Kuran?" he held up the proofs and she nodded, pointing to an elevator.

"23rd floor, go down the hallway and it's the door all the way at the end. He's expecting you."

He thanked her and went up to the top floor, walking to the end of the busy hallway while dodging between people with cameras and clipboards. He knocked on the door and a muffled response was spoken for him to enter. He opened the door to see Rido, still wearing his shades, even indoors, talking to someone on the phone and writing a report. He hung up the phone and smiled over at the silverette.

He scooted his chair back and patted his lap, "C'mere, baby."

Ichiru walked over and made himself comfortable on the elder's thighs and handed him the proofs.

"Thanks. Did you get-?" Ichiru held up the box and Rido smiled, holding out his hand. "Give it here."

Ichiru dropped the box onto Rido's upturned palm and the latter covered lavender eyes, "What-?"

"Don't open them."

Ichiru sighed, but complied, shivering when he felt something cold, thin and hard brush over his skin. He opened his eyes to find a thin metal chain choker around his neck. The main pieces were two metal wings entwined around a long black gem. His eyes widened and Rido smiled at him.

"Do you like it?"

"Y-Yes, it's gorgeous. Thank you, Rido-san," the younger hugged his boyfriend tightly and the latter laughed, wrapping his arms around the former's waist.

"You're welcome, Ichiru. I'm glad you like it. I still have work to do, so, if you want, you can look around, see some photo shoots."

Ichiru lit up and nodded, "I'd love to!"

Rido nodded and slipped a V.I.P. pass on over the silverette's head, "All right, off with you."

Ichiru grinned and hopped off Rido's lap, kissing the latter's cheek before dashing out the door. The silverette went into different photo shoots until he found one he really liked. The model was gorgeous but the photographer caught his attention. He had shaggy black hair and a large eye patch over his right eye. He looked so concentrated, despite the fact that he was obviously, at least, obvious to Ichiru, right eye dominant. One of the helpers came up to him, murmuring that she needed to see his pass. He showed it to her and she stood beside him.

"That's Touga Yagari. He's one of the best photographers we've got."

"He seems…dedicated."

"He most certainly is. Sorry, I'm Ruka, by the way. Ruka Souen."

He nodded and shook her hand, giving her his name before returning his attention to the shoot.

"So what are you doing here? I doubt you're a helper, running around with a _V.I.P_ pass."

"Oh. I'm…"

"He's a friend of the boss's," Ichiru looked in front of him, startled.

Touga was standing there, smiling at the two of them.

Ichiru blinked, "I…don't think we've met."

"We haven't, but your pass has the boss's signature. I'm Touga Yagari."

Ichiru shook the man's outstretched hand, "Ichiru Kiryuu."

The man's eyes widened, "Hey, I know you. I was in the cot beside yours at the hospital! Remember?"

Ichiru smiled in recognition, "Of course! I completely forgot! I should've recognized your eye patch."

"Uhm, can someone explain what's going on here?" Ruka asked.

"Sure thing. I met this one back when I was 19 and he was 17. I'd gotten into a fight and jacked my eye up while he had TB. We were in the same room for about a month before I was released."

She nodded and took the raven's camera, "You two catch up. I can take care of this."

Yagari smiled and lightly gripped Ichiru's shoulder and lead him to the cafeteria area. When they got a table, they simply talked about what the other had been doing since they'd gotten out of the hospital. After that, the duo made their way back to the Yagari's photo shoot. Touga smiled and put a hand on Ichiru's head, leaning forward to lightly hug him.

"I'm glad I got to see you again."

Ichiru smiled and agreed, hugging back before heading back to Rido's office. He encountered the brunette just a few minutes later and, boy, he did _not_ look happy.

"Rido, what-?"

"You're awfully friendly with him."

Ichiru could see where this was going, "Rido, please, he's _just_ a friend."

Rido frowned and looked away, eyes still hidden beneath his shades, "Right, of course. _Just_ a friend."

"You know what? I don't have time for this," Ichiru turned, about to walk off when Rido grabbed his wrist, yanking him into an empty conference room.

"_Do __not__ walk away from me_," he growled and Ichiru's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is your problem!"

"He was touchier with you than I am and I'm your lover."

"No. No the hell you're not! In the time that we've been together, from beginning to end, you've fucked me once! Doing it once doesn't make us lovers!"

Even with the shades, Ichiru could tell that Rido's eyes had narrowed exponentially, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean? How many times do we have to do it to become lovers? How many times did your previous boyfriends have to fuck you before they earned that title?" he spat, venomously.

"Shut up! That has nothing to do with you! What's wrong with you? I talk to one of my friends and suddenly you act as if I'm a fucking slut!"

Rido's sense of reasoning had iced over with cold fury, "You slept with me on the day you met me. What does that tell you?"

Ichiru's eyes widened before he stepped forward and slapped Rido, "I hate you!"

The silverette stomped out and Rido wiped the bit of blood that had leaked from the corner of his mouth. Meanwhile, Ichiru was going to a bar that one of his friends worked at.

"Honestly, he's a bastard, Shizuka!"

The similarly silver headed woman frowned, "He's probably insecure, Ichi, can you blame him? Even if only by four years, he's still older than you."

"He made it sound like I was a whore."

A young guy, a few years younger than Ichiru, stood beside him.

"You alone?" Ichiru nodded and the guy smiled, placing a hand on the former's lower back. "Wanna have some fun with me?"

Ichiru looked at him for a moment before smirking, "Sure."

"Ichi!" Shizuka protested.

"Shut up."

Ichiru sat up next to the dozing man and ran a hand through his hair, "He wants a slut? I'll give him slutty."

Two weeks later, Ichiru had slept with at least 11 different guys. On his way out of a bar with the 12th, Ichiru was distracted by a tall, familiar brunette that had caught sight of him. Rido was wearing jeans and a simple button up shirt with a jacket. Murder in his eyes, he harshly gripped Ichiru's wrist and dragged him away from the crowd and the guy Ichiru had picked up. He shoved him into an alleyway and glared at him.

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing!_"

Ichiru resisted the urge to flinch beneath the harsh tone and leaned back, seeming nonchalant, "You wouldn't give it to me, so I got it elsewhere."

"_How many have you 'gotten it' from_?"

Ichiru inspected his nails, "I lost count after 6," Ichiru smirked at the other, cruelly. "What's the matter? I'm a slut, aren't I? I'm just fulfilling my natural tendencies that my older _lover_ couldn't take care of."

_SMACK!_ Ichiru blinked in surprise, lightly touching his now red and bruising cheek. Without his shades, Rido's eyes were like an open book. The silverette could clearly see the pain and betrayal that lay in the sapphire and ruby depths…and the tears that had escaped his narrowed eyes.

"_We're through_," he hissed, eyes frozen pools of ice. "_You want to fuck around, fine. I never want to see you again._"

With that, Rido walked out of the alley, angrily wiping at his tears, and disappeared into the crowd. Ichiru blinked, leaning back against the wall in shock. He returned to the bar where Shizuka worked the next night and told her what happened.

"You deserve that bruise," she said, referring to the now almost purple skin of Ichiru's cheek. "You know what the really horrible thing about what you did is? You assured him that his being older wouldn't affect anything. He cried, Ichiru, and not because you wounded his pride. No, he cried because he really cared about you, and you threw his affection back in his face. Really, Ichiru, you've royally fucked this one up."

**I agree completely, Shizuka. Sorry ladies and gents, but I just had to hurt Rido a bit in this. And boy, I think I got a bit carried away. Even I don't know how Ichi's gonna get outta this one and I'm the goddamn writer! Tune in next time to see what happens. 'Til next time, peace!**


	15. Chapter 15

**GOMENASAI! I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry it's so short. I've been really busy. Enjoy!**

Ichiru stood before Rido's apartment and took a deep breath, trying to ease the butterflies in his stomach. He knocked on the door and waited, hearing shuffling from inside. The door opened and Ichiru looked into surprised eyes.

"Rido-san, I-" the surprise turned to cool anger.

"Leave. Now," Rido started to close the door and Ichiru put his hand in the gap between the door and the doorjamb, knowing Rido would never hurt him.

"Please, wait!"

Rido's eyes narrowed and he turned away, leaving the door ajar. Ichiru entered and closed the door behind him.

"What do you want?" Rido slipped his glasses back on and faced his former lover.

"Rido-san, I'm sorry, I-"

"If you're here to apologize and say you were wrong, you can save your breath. I already told you that I want nothing to do with you anymore."

"Rido-san, you called me a slut…"

"So you cheat on me! Does that really make us even! If I called someone a murderer, it doesn't mean they have to go out and kill a shitload of people! That was a stupid and childish way to _disprove_ my point! If anything, what you did verified it!" Rido calmed down and looked down. "I…I thought…" he froze up again. "Whatever, it doesn't matter what I thought, I was wrong. This…This was a mistake. Please leave."

"Rido-san, please listen to me!"

"Go away."

Ichiru bit his lip and remained quiet; simply bringing his hands to his own throat to remove the necklace Rido gave him. He set it on the table along with the key to the brunette's apartment. He looked up to see Rido looking at him over his shoulder.

"Next time…" Ichiru forced his voice to remain even as he spoke his next words. "N-Next time…give this to someone…who won't hurt you…I'm sorry, Rido."

The silverette turned and went toward the door, his lip trembling.

_3 WEEKS LATER_

Ichiru sighed as he closed up the café, pulling his jacket tighter. He'd been so incredibly lonely since Rido had broken up with him for good. He absently wondered if the brunette had gotten someone else. That thought sent cold chills across his body, so he expelled it from his mind. He walked down the street, ignoring the rain that was hammering his body. He shouldn't have, because the next thing he knew, he'd slipped on an icy patch of the sidewalk. Ichiru smashed his knee against the ground, broken glass slicing into the skin and sticking there. He hissed and remained on the ground, frustration running hot through his veins. Headlights caught his attention as a car pulled up beside him. He huddled closer against the wall, cursing the fact that his coat didn't have a hood. An umbrella handle appeared in front of him and he grabbed it, confused. He was picked up and yelped, vision blurry from the rain and the angry tears that had welled. Ichiru wiped his eyes and looked up, shocked to see his former lover placing him in the car before moving around to the driver's side.

"Honestly," Rido muttered. "I leave you alone for a few weeks and this happens."

"What…What are you doing, Rido-san? Why are you here?"

"I'm getting your stupid ass out of the rain, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"But…Why?"

"You honestly think I'm just gonna drive by and leave you there to bleed?"

Ichiru looked down, ashamed as his bangs covered his eyes, "You should have…"

Rido didn't respond until they got to his apartment complex, bringing him inside. He gently lifted Ichiru's jean leg, inspecting it. He disappeared into the bathroom for a moment before returning with cleaning supplies. He plucked the glass out before wiping it clean and wrapping it in a bandage. Ichiru still refused to look at the brunette kneeling in front of him.

"I've missed you, baby."

Ichiru looked up, surprised, "W-What?"

"You heard me."

"Why…Why! After all that I've done to you, why would you miss me!"

"I miss you because we both did some stupid shit. I need you and I think you need me. I know you miss me too."

Ichiru bit his lip, tears slipping down his cheeks as he reached out to the other, begging to be held. Rido took the silverette into his arms, gently stroking his hair.

"You want me back?"

"So much! I'm so sorry, I-I never should have cheated on you, I want you!"

Rido smiled some and lifted Ichiru's face, "How about I prove to you that this…_old man_ can indeed satisfy you?"

"You're not old! Having sex with you is better than with anyone else!"

The smirk that appeared on Rido's face made him devilishly handsome. He leaned down to kiss his former lover, biting the latter's soft lips. Ichiru moaned against Rido's mouth, opening his own in submission. Rido took advantage of it, swirling his tongue with Ichiru's. The brunette pulled the younger to straddle the former's hips, grinding against him. The silverette gasped when Rido ripped open his shirt, attacking one of his nipples. Ichiru tightly gripped the dark locks, taking the shades off with his teeth and throwing them across the room. Rido quickly removed Ichiru's jeans, unzipping his own and closed his hand around Ichiru's hardening member. Ichiru cried out as the brunette squeezed the base before massaging a thumb over the aching head. Rido lined their members up together, stroking them harshly.

"Rido, please…Please, I need you…"

Rido swallowed and brought Ichiru to straddle his hips, thrusting into the younger's tight heat. Ichiru threw his head back, crying out and hugging Rido's head to his chest.

"_I'm going to erase the mark of every other man you slept with_," the CEO growled, roughly biting the pale column of flesh before him.

"Yes! Ah! Make me yours, Rido~! Harder!"

Rido obliged, thrusting in as deep as he could.

"_Jesus!_ I can feel you in my stomach!" Ichiru screamed as Rido slammed into him over and over again.

"_You're __mine,__ you little fool. Don't ever forget that_."

Ichiru moaned in understanding, shivering when Rido whispered next to his ear, "Ohh~! D-Don't talk right n-n-next to my ear, ah! I-I'll cum!"

"_Fuck, Ichiru, your voice is so goddamned sexy. Scream out for me more, make me cum_."

Ichiru bucked his hips, gasping in surprise when Rido slammed him onto his back, sinking in deeper.

"_AAAHNN~!_" Ichiru moaned as Rido braced a hand against the ground, winding the other around his back and smashing into the silverette at a near painful rate.

"_You like that? You little slut_," Ichiru dug his nails into Rido's shoulders, tightening around his lover at the name. "_Oh~. You like it when I call you that? You cock-hungry whore._"

Ichiru toes curled as Rido's deep voice triggered his orgasm, tightening even further around the latter's large member. Rido groaned loudly as he shot his scalding seed deep within the boy. The silverette moaned, contentedly.

"Christ, you're so much better. So, so much better than any of those other guys."

Rido smirked, lighting a cigarette, "Remember that next time you think of cheating on me."

Ichiru frowned, guiltily, sitting up with difficulty to sit in Rido's lap, "I'm sorry about that, Rido-san. I really do only love you."

Rido froze and Ichiru was reminded that he'd never told the man that before. He was surprised when the elder extinguished his cig, wrapping his arms around the slender waist.

He suckled beneath the boy's ear, "Love you too, baby. And…I think I have something that belongs to you," Rido picked the younger up, carrying him out of the living room and into the bedroom. He set his lover on the bed and fastened the necklace he'd left behind around his neck. Ichiru gingerly touched the delicate charm, eyes glittering. "I believe this is yours, as well," Rido smiled, holding Ichiru's key in his hand.

"You mean…I can stay?"

"Idiot. Of course you can."

Ichiru's eyes filled with tears as he hugged Rido tightly, "I love you."

**So, that's this chapter. I had to get them back together, they're perfect for each other. I'll try and grind out another as soon as I can. If you've got ideas, let me know. "Til then, peace!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm soooooooo sorry it's taken so long! But I've been on vacation and then I had to go to a wedding, not mine, and I've been sick so I apologize! I hope this makes up for it! Enjoy.**

Although Kaname had long ago forgiven his silver haired lover for raping and everything was fine between them, Zero hadn't touched the boy since the incident. Aside from chaste kisses and gentle caresses, they'd gotten no further. Kaname was admittedly getting quite frustrated. Currently, Kaname stared, dazedly, out the window as the teacher introduced a new student. The boy walked to the back of the classroom and Kaname was only pulled from his spaced state when the empty seat beside him screeched. A foreign looking boy with tan skin, reddish black hair and striking, obsidian eyes smiled at him. As the teacher spoke, the boy scribbled something on his notebook, sliding it to the edge of his desk so that Kaname could read it. _My name's Michaelis Grey._ Kaname took the notebook and wrote out a response. _Kaname Kuran._ The boy, Michaelis, smiled again and picked up Kaname's hand, kissing his knuckles.

"_Nice to meet you_," he murmured.

Kaname blushed, yanking his hand away and drawing a chuckle from the other. Another scribbled note. _I just moved here. Would you show me around?_ Kaname frowned and Michaelis added something. _I swear I won't kiss your hand again._ Kaname swallowed and nodded, refocusing his attention on the teacher. After class was over, Michaelis followed Kaname out and grabbed his hand.

"Eh?"

"What's your next class?" the boy had an underlying accent, but spoke Japanese very well.

"Ah…Calculus."

Michaelis smiled, "Tanaka-sensei?" Kaname nodded. "Me too."

Kaname looked down at their interlocked hands and pulled his own away.

Later, when school had ended, Kaname was walking toward the gate when a certain tan-skinned devil sidled up to him again. He slid his hand into Kaname's.

"Hello, Kaname Kuran."

"Hi…" Kaname murmured, pulling his hand away once more.

"Sorry. You don't like to be touched?"

"Ah…that's…not it. I'm just…very sensitive."

Michaelis seemed to brighten and this newly revealed fact, "Oh? How sensitive?" Kaname was about to respond, gasping sharply instead when the brunette beside him ran his fingers up the former's back, causing it to arch and sending a shiver up his spine. "Very much so, apparently."

Kaname gaped in astonishment at the other and Michaelis chuckled, "W-What? What's so funny?"

"You are, Kaname Kuran. You're incredibly cute. It's a shame you're taken."

Kaname was so stunned that he actually stopped walking, "W-What?"

"Do not deny what is obvious to my eyes," he reached forward and touched a dark mark on the skin of Kaname's throat. "I know that isn't a bruise. And besides that, there's a man over there by the gate that's been glaring at me since I came to walk beside you."

Kaname followed Michaelis' pointed gaze to the school gate where Zero was standing with his arms crossed and looking severely pissed off.

"Oh, no."

"Your boyfriend?" Michaelis smiled. "I think I'll go say hello."

"Ah, no! Wait!" it was too late.

Michaelis strode over to the ticked silverette, a charming grin set on his lips, "Hello! I'm-"

"Encroaching on my territory," Zero growled, clearly annoyed.

Michaelis didn't waver, simply finishing his greeting, "-Michaelis Grey. Kaname Kuran's friend. I just moved here."

Zero didn't look impressed, "Are you deaf?"

"I can hear perfectly well, Zero."

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"Well, unless Kaname is cheating on you," Zero sneered at this. "You're Zero. He's been drawing it in his notebooks all day. Quite an artist he is."

The brunette in question, flushed, and ducked his head down when the wolf looked at him, "Whatever. C'mon, angel."

Kaname reached out to grab Zero's outstretched hand but Michaelis intercepted it, kissing the former's knuckles, "Tomorrow then, Kaname Kuran," the foreigner straightened and walked down the sidewalk and out of sight.

Zero snatched Kaname's hand and dragged him away from the school and behind the cover of trees. He pushed the brunette against the thick trunk of a tree, placing his hands on either side of the latter's head.

"Zero, I-" Kaname was cut off as the elder mated their lips deeply, slipping one hand to cup the back of the former's head.

After getting past his surprise, Kaname moaned into the kiss, gripping Zero's tie in one hand and his jacket in the other. Zero slipped his tongue in, roughly tangling it with Kaname's. Zero pulled back and licked up Kaname's jawline.

"_You don't hang around that guy, you understand me?_"

Kaname shook as the wolf's hand slid up and under his shirt, rubbing the former's side, "I-I'll do my b-b-best."

Zero pulled back and snarled, "_No. Not 'I will do my best.' Just say 'I will.' Got it?_"

Kaname nodded, moaning when his throat was bitten, "I will," he panted. "I will, I promise. Oh, God, Zero!"

Well, Kaname did have to thank Michaelis for something. His bold actions had triggered a response from the brunette's lover and fulfilled Kaname's needs. Well, sort of. Zero hadn't _actually_ taken him against the tree, just indulged himself in enough necking and groping to keep them both satisfied for a little while. However, Zero had promised his lover that if he didn't stop hanging around Michaelis what's-his-face, he'd fuck him raw. The next day, Kaname was walking to his next class when a familiar foreign hugged him from behind.

"Morning, Kaname Kuran."

Kaname jumped and instantly pushed him away, "Don't do that!"

Michaelis looked surprised, "Why?"

"M-Michaelis-"

"Call me, Michael." (Mic-eye-el)

"O-Okay, Michael. You already know I have a boyfriend, you can't keep doing that with me."

Michaelis attempted to look innocent, "Doing what?" Kaname frowned and the other boy sighed. "Okay, all right. I'll stop hugging you."

"And holding my hand."

"Aw…Fine! And holding your hand," they shook hands on it. "However," he pulled Kaname close and kissed the brunette's throat. "_You said nothing about kissing you._"

Kaname jerked away, a hand over his throat and a strong blush on his cheeks. Michaelis laughed and walked past the flustered boy. Later that day, after dodging kisses from Michaelis and being ambushed a few times, Kaname sighed, leaning his forehead against the glass of the train door. He felt a hand rub up and over his right shoulder blade and shoulder before gentle lips found the skin of his neck.

"Z-Zero?"

The silverette hummed in response before pausing in his actions, sniffing Kaname's throat and growling darkly, "_He__ touched your throat._"

The brunette froze in fear. He'd completely forgotten to wash his neck before he left school and now Zero had smelt the other boy on his skin. Zero pressed him fully against the door of the crowded train, molding his own body to the other boy's back.

"_What did I fucking tell you, Kaname?_"

Uh oh. That was bad. Not 'angel,' not 'hun,' not 'love,' no, he'd called Kaname by his name. _Shit, shit, shit, shit_.

"U-Uhm, yeah. I…uhm…"

"_Don't even __think__ of lying to me._"

Kaname sighed, "I-I told him that he couldn't keep hugging me and h-holding my hand a-and he agreed but he kissed m-my neck, telling me that I failed to m-mention anything about k-kissing me. I-I hadn't thought of it, t-to be honest."

A snarl began to work its way up from Zero's chest, but the latter fought it down, promising his wolf side that the boy would be sufficiently punished when they got to the elder's place. As soon as the train stopped, Zero hauled Kaname over his shoulder and carried him back to the albino's apartment, ignoring both the strange looks and Kaname's cries of protest. He unlocked the door and kicked it closed behind him, making his way to the bedroom and throwing his mate on the bed. Zero stood back to look at his handiwork. Kaname was bound to the bed by a leather belt holding his wrists together, completely stripped of all clothing while Zero had unbuttoned his own school shirt and slacks, having kicked off his shoes.

"_I warned you, my love_," Zero purred, lustily, crawling over his trembling lover. "_I told you that if I smelled him on your skin again, I would fuck. You. Raw. Did I not?_"

"Y…Y-You did."

"_I did. So, if I made this so abundantly clear, why did you not take further precautions in staying away from this guy?_"

"I-I tried-"

"_Oh, shut up. If you'd really tried, his scent wouldn't have been all over your uniform_," Zero paused to lean over and suckle a nipple, pinching the other between two fingers.

Kaname moaned and arched his back, arms pulling fruitlessly against his bonds, "Z-Zero, please, I-I-I tried to keep away from him, b-but he's fast a-and I-I didn't see him c-co-nyaa~!" Kaname cut off with a cry and a sharp arch of his back when Zero tongued a hot trail up the former's member, licking and laying open mouthed kisses over the shaft.

He pulled away and leaned on his knees over Kaname's chest. He nudged his own swollen manhood against the brunette's lips, smirking down at him.

"Go on, then."

Kaname, face red as a tomato, opened his mouth and allowed his elder lover to slide in. He swirled his tongue around the engorged head, slicking the wolf up. When he was sufficiently lubed, he pushed Kaname's legs up and over the former's shoulders. He slammed in and groaned, running his tongue over his fangs at the tightness of his lover. Kaname screamed, thrashing near violently against the belt holding him to the headboard. Zero released a mix of a sigh and a moan as he built up speed.

"_My gorgeous little angel, ngh, no one else can touch you. You're, ahh, mine, Kana._"

The uke in question mewled in pleasure, bucking his hips back into the silverette's thrusts, "A-All yours, Ze-kun! I-I love you! More, more, more~! Harder!"

Zero obliged, deepening his thrusts as he banged his love into the mattress. He pulled out, wrenching a disappointed moan from the younger. He flipped Kaname over and smashed back in. He leant over and kissed Kaname's back.

"_Since I apparently didn't make it clear the first time_," he bashed back in, going even quicker. "_You will stay away from that bastard Michaelis; I don't care what you have to do to accomplish it, but you will, ah! Get it done, you got me?_"

Kaname didn't respond so Zero stopped his movements, "Ahhn~! I understand! I understand! Don't stop, please!"

When Zero had finally and thoroughly exhausted himself and his lover, he dropped down onto the bed beside the latter, panting. Kaname whimpered and purred in pleasure, weakly squirming against his bonds.

"Z-Zero~…U-Untie me…"

The wolf reached over and unbuckled the leather strap, pulling the other to lay against his chest, "I have…missed touching you…so much. Looking at you…no one…would expect you to have so much fucking stamina…I love you so much."

Kaname purred again, nuzzling into Zero's bare chest and blindly groping for his phone when it vibrated. Zero pushed his glasses up on his face, kissing his nose and handing him his phone.

Kaname flipped it open and groggily answered, "Hey, mom. _Kana? You said you'd check in at 9. It's nearly past 11 now. Are you still at Zero's?_ Yeah, mom, sorry I didn't check in. We were playing video games and we got to watching a few movies so I lost track of the time. Look, I promise I'll be up in time for school tomorrow so can I just stay the night here? _Kana…_Mom, we'll behave, I promise. Please? _Well…alright. Fine, but don't expect this to happen often, okay?_ Got it. Thanks, mom. _I love you, Kana._ Yeah, love you too, mom. Night," Kaname snapped the phone shut and threw it onto the pile of clothes at the end of the bed, snuggling back into his lover.

"What was that about?" Zero smiled fondly down at the boy, slipping his glasses back off.

"'M staying here tonight. Gotta get up early for school in the mornin', though."

Kaname trailed off, mumbling into Zero's pale chest as he dozed off. Zero followed him soon after, pressing the chocolate haired head into his own throat. Meanwhile, Michaelis looked out over the Japanese town he'd come to. There was a knock on the door and he hummed for the person to enter. His assistant, Radhaji Marrakesh, entered and leaned back against the closed door.

"_This is a bad idea_," the man spoke in his native Indian tongue. His and Michaelis'.

Michaelis chuckled, "_Be more specific Haji._"

"_This boy. And the other one, the dangerous one. This is a bad idea_," he repeated.

"_Why? I'm just having a little fun. So, I've got a bit of a crush on Kaname Kuran. What's wrong with that?_"

"_What's wrong with it? The dangerous one is very deeply in love with this boy you have a crush on, as could be told from his actions. If you value any part of your existence, you will leave this alone._"

Michaelis laughed and turned away from the balcony, robes swaying in the breeze as he moved towards his faithful bodyguard, who was dressed similarly, though less extravagantly, "_Why should I be worried? I have you with me. You'll protect me, won't you Haji?_"

Radhaji's expression didn't change as his charge clutched his shoulder, the latter nearly pressing himself against the elder, "_To an extent. But if you intentionally provoke the dangerous one, I will not protect you from his wrath._"

Michaelis chuckled and drew away, looking back out over the balcony, "_Don't worry, Haji. I have a few tricks up my sleeve on how to deal with a __wolf._"

**Dangerous boy, that Michaelis. Hopefully, sensible Haji can hold him back from doing something stupid. And he knows our dear albino is a werewolf. Well, uh oh. I'll get out another chapter as quickly as I can, but don't get your hopes up. 'Til next time, peace!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so, so sorry! I went through a massive writer's block and I was suffering. I made this one pretty long to compensate. Enjoy.**

Ichiru woke up hung over and yawned, sitting up. His vision was blurry until he rubbed his eyes. The room wasn't familiar. It wasn't Rido's apartment, nor was it Zero's. He looked around confused before completely freezing up when someone moved beside him. He looked over to see…were those breasts he saw? He lifted the blanket and recoiled when he realized that he was lying with a woman. _Oh, shit._ He staggered out of bed and patted his slacks' pockets for his cell. He found his phone and quickly dialed Rido's number. The brunette didn't pick up.

"Shit."

He looked back at the bed to see if he recognized the lady. She had long, white-silver hair and alabaster skin. Hell, if Ichiru didn't know any better, he'd say the woman was his sister. Though she _did_ look familiar…He pulled at the edge his shirt and sat in a chair opposite the bed. He tried to remember the previous night and came up blank. The woman stirred and lavender eyes opened. Good grief, what the hell was happening here? The woman sat up, the blanket sliding to her waist to show boobs half covered by an unbuttoned, white shirt. Ichiru swallowed and looked away.

"Uhm…"

"Morning," her voice was soft but spoke of experience. This worried Ichiru.

"Uh…Yeah. Uhm, look, I don't mean to be rude, but, er, who are you? Where exactly are we?"

"Please look at me when you're talking to me," Ichiru forced his eyes back to the woman who was now climbing from the bed to retrieve a pack of cigarettes. She was wearing black slacks and slipped on rimless glasses, turning calm purple eyes on the boy. "You don't remember?"

"N-No."

"Would you like a pretty lie or the more unpleasant truth?"

"Uh, truth. I just…yeah, the truth."

The woman lit a cigarette, "Well, in short, you and Rido were at an art exhibit of mine at Furuka Hotel. He introduced you to me and that was the sum of our contact for most of the evening. That is, until I found you crying at the bar, half a bottle of whiskey in your system. You started sobbing about how you didn't deserve Rido and a bunch of other nonsense until you eventually passed out. I brought you out to my car, considering I couldn't find Rido, and brought you here."

Ichiru leaned his head against a hand and tried to remember.

_FLASHBACK**_

_ Ichiru was sitting on Rido's couch, waiting for his lover to return. The door clicked open and the silverette sprang up, darting to the hallway. He slid to a stop and pounced on the man._

_ "Ichiru?" Rido stumbled back as he caught the boy, his back colliding with the front door, slamming it shut._

_ "You're late," Ichiru chided, annoyed as he nuzzled into Rido's throat._

_ Rido chuckled and laid a kiss on the fair hair, removing his shades and slipping them into his pocket, "Sorry, I had a meeting. There's a gala that an old friend of mine is hosting tomorrow night and I have to go," Rido grimaced._

_ Ichiru's face lit up, "Can I go?"_

_ "You want to? Those things are usually boring as hell."_

_ "I just…Please?"_

_ Rido sighed, "But then that means I have to go."_

_ "Rido! It's your job!"_

_ "Oh no, don't you pull that murphy on me just because you want to go. If it was something boring, you'd be begging me to get out of it."_

_ Ichiru turned pleading, lavender eyes on the president and Rido frowned, "Please?"_

_ "Ngh…Ugh! Fine! We can go."_

_ Ichiru jumped, excitedly, "Yay!"_

_ "However," Ichiru stopped jumping and looked at the devilish smirk on Rido's face. "You're going to have to…convince me to bring you."_

_ Ichiru smiled slowly and sauntered over to trail a hand down Rido's cheek and brush his lips against the other man's, "Rido, if you take me, I will dress up for you."_

_ Rido raised an eyebrow, "In what?"_

_ "Anything you want."_

_ "Anything?"_

_ "Anything, babe. If you take me."_

_ "Done deal, we're going," Rido replied, no hesitation to be found in his voice._

_ The next night found Rido dressing in a dark red, button up shirt, black slacks, a black jacket, black shoes and his shades while Ichiru took a shower._

_ "Uhm, Rido?" the elder hummed in response. "Is this what I should wear there?"_

_ "Yep."_

_ Ichiru emerged from the bathroom five minutes later wearing a lavender, button up shirt, white jacket, white slacks and black shoes. Rido's lips parted in surprise and Ichiru smiled, nervously._

_ "Do I look okay?"_

_ "You look…how should I put it?" Rido smirked. "Delicious."_

_ A bright red flush took over the pale cheeks and the boy turned away, "L-Let's go!"_

_ They arrived at Furuka Hotel and went inside. Ichiru's mouth dropped open. It was beautiful. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling in the center of the ballroom and people in suits and dresses were scattered throughout the large room, making it seem full, but not crowded. There were about four balconies, two of which led down to the gardens, and the doors to all four were open, inviting a pleasant floral aroma into the ballroom. Rido raised his hand and tapped the bottom of Ichiru's chin. The silverette's mouth snapped shut. Rido took Ichiru's hand and led him through the groups and up the curved staircase to a landing that looked over the room. Standing there was a woman with long silver hair tied in a high ponytail. She was wearing a white blouse along with black slacks, black, high heeled sandals and a small sapphire on a short silver chain. When they got close, Ichiru could see that she was wearing rimless glasses, small silver hoop earrings and had sharp, purple eyes._

_ "Shizuka."_

_ The woman turned and smiled, "Rido."_

_ Rido hugged the lady and kissed her cheek, "Thanks again for taking care of this for me."_

_ "Of course. Who's your friend?"_

_ Rido nudged the shy boy forward, "This is Ichiru Kiryuu. Ichiru, my old friend, Shizuka Hiou."._

_ "It's nice to meet you, miss."_

_ Shizuka smirked, "Young man, I'm older than you. You can just call me Shizuka."_

_ "Or 'Doctor.'"_

_ Ichiru blinked, "Huh?"_

_ "I'm a doctor," Shizuka explained. "Worked with Rido when he was getting started and I was finishing up."_

_ "Rido, I think Mr. Takayama is trying to get your attention," she pointed and Rido groaned._

_ He touched Ichiru's arm, "You'll be okay?"_

_ "Go away!"_

_ Rido kissed Ichiru's cheek and went off._

_ "So…How did you and Rido meet?"_

_ Shizuka leaned against the railing, arms crossed, "We were engaged. Ah, it was a long time ago. Hey, why don't you walk around a little? I'm sure you'll find some pieces you like. Just stay away from the bar."_

_ "I'm 26!"_

_ Shizuka smiled and Ichiru realized he'd just been played, "Have fun, Ichiru," she ruffled his hair as she walked past._

_ He made his way through the exhibits, admiring the pieces displayed on the walls. While looking at a photo of a crescent moon over a calm ocean, strong arms wrapped around his waist, a chin resting itself on his shoulder._

_ "Are you bored? Can we leave?"_

_ "Nice try. You're not getting out of this that easy. Now, uh, don't you have some people to entertain?"_

_ Rido sighed and released his lover and walked away. Once Ichiru circulated through the room, rejecting dance offers and requests, he returned to the upper landing. From there, he watched as Rido and Shizuka laughed and talked together. A slow song started and, after a brief look around, Rido bowed to the silver haired woman, offering a hand. She took it and he twirled her onto the dance floor. Ichiru could see how the groups of people looked at them and smiled, saying things like 'they look good together' and 'weren't they engaged?' Ichiru sighed. They really did look great together. A sharp wave of jealousy coursed through Ichiru's body when he saw how happily they spoke and laughed as they danced. Shizuka laid her head on Rido's shoulder and he said something into her ear. She laughed and he joined her in the easy laughter. Ichiru looked away, possessiveness burning in his chest. The song ended and Ichiru looked back to see Rido laugh and kiss her hand before stepping back. She smiled and patted his cheek, affectionately. Ichiru swallowed and quickly made his way down the stairs, out to one of the balconies and down into the gardens. The silverette took a deep breath and released it as a sigh._

_ "Ichi?"_

_ Ichiru frowned and turned slightly, "Hey."_

_ Rido came to stand beside the boy, "What're you doing out here?"_

_ "Just, uhm, needed to clear my head."_

_ Rido gripped the other's arm, "Something's bothering you. What's wrong?"_

_ "It's…"Ichiru sighed. "It's Shizuka."_

_ "Shizuka? What about her?"_

_ "I…You're just so close to her. It just bothers me how well you get along."_

_ Rido raised an eyebrow, "What're you talking about? She's my friend, of course we're close."_

_ "You danced with her! You must've kissed her six times since we've gotten here!"_

_ Rido frowned, "Ichiru, you're being ridiculous. What's wrong with me being affectionate toward a friend?"_

_ "Maybe it's the fact that you do it right in front of your boyfriend!"_

_ Rido drew back, "You think…You think I'd cheat on you?"_

_ "As far as I'm concerned, you are cheating on me!"_

_ "You think it's fun for me when I see you and that guy that you work with, Yagari, all buddy-buddy?"_

_ "I wasn't engaged to Yagari," Ichiru hissed. At Rido's surprised look, Ichiru gave him a look, "You weren't even going to tell me, were you?"_

_ "Why should I've? It's none of your business. It's ancient history."_

_ "Yeah, that's what it looked like from where I was standing."_

_ Rido gripped Ichiru's arm tightly and pressed him against the outer wall, "After everything I do to make you happy, everything I do to entertain you and you still don't trust me!" Ichiru flinched at Rido's tone. "You cheat on me and I take you back, I take you to some exhibit I had no plans on attending at all because you wanted to, and you have the audacity to tell me how I should act? That takes a pair."_

_ Ichiru's face clearly showed how hurt he was by his lover's words, "Well, then maybe you should get with someone more mature. Someone that knows more about you than I could ever hope to. Someone like Shizuka. You'd make a perfect match," Ichiru pushed Rido away and escaped back into the crowds._

_ He found the bar and let loose._

_FLASHBACK END**_

Ichiru dropped his head into his hands, vaguely remembering that Shizuka had indeed dragged him away from his beloved liquor.

"So…not to sound ungrateful or anything but…how did _this_ happen?"

"Ah. I was a bit drunk myself so I slipped and…well, I was too tired to care about sleeping in the same bed as you. I apologize if I scared you."

"Oh, thank _God_."

"Thank you, I find you attractive too," the woman's voice was sharp.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that, it's just…look, Rido and I just got through a rocky spot that involved me sleeping with other people and, well, I was just terrified I'd done something stupid again. I didn't mean to offend you."

The woman shrugged, "Don't worry. I'm assuming you don't remember, so, to refresh you, I'm Shizuka Hiou."

"No, I…I remember now. Oh, God, he's probably so pissed."

"What happened?"

"I was jealous of how close you were."

"It was an arranged marriage, sweetie. We were good friends. I was the one that told him he was an open book without his shades."

"Yeah…Yeah, he is."

Shizuka looked at the fond expression on the younger's face and took one last drag on her cig before extinguishing it, "He truly cares for you, you know?"

Ichiru looked up, "What?"

"Rido. He cares about you. Quite a bit if you know that, if he's removed his shades for you. He never takes them off. He just tells everyone he's sensitive to light," Ichiru blinked and Shizuka walked over, laying a hand on his shoulder. "He loves you Ichiru. I could tell form the way he looked at you, the way he smiles at you. I don't know where you got this 'I don't deserve him' shit from, but get it out of your head. He loves you, and he wouldn't if you were petty."

Ichiru felt guilt spike through his chest and dropped his gaze to the floor, "But I…"

"Cheated on him. I know, he told me."

"He told you that?"

Shizuka smiled for the first time and Ichiru felt warmth spread in his cheeks, "He was so…confused when you broke up with him the way you did. He was expecting you to get angry and storm out. He was confused as to why _you_ were the one that seemed devastated. You can both be dense as hell sometimes. I explained it to him and basically told him that neither of you would ever be as happy with someone else as you were with each other," Ichiru's eyes widened and Shizuka pulled him to his feet. Even though he was a few inches taller than her, she still seemed bigger, "Now. I want you to go back to Furuka Hotel. You'll find Rido in one of two places; the back gardens or the lake just down the hill from them. I called him and told him you'd be along somewhere between 1 and 2. It's 2:30 now and I'll bet you that he's still there. Hurry now."

Ichiru nodded and thanked the woman before darting out of the house and toward where he knew the hotel was. Furuka Hotel had a large tower at the top meant for honeymooners and VIP's. It made it easy to spot from pretty much anywhere in Tokyo. By the time Ichiru had gotten to the back gardens, his lungs were on fire and his chest tight. He stopped and gasped for air before coughing and straightening up. Ichiru recalled Rido saying before that he'd become fond of purple orchids because they reminded him of Ichiru's eyes. The silverette searched the vast grounds and came upon Rido standing in front of some orchids, the majority of which were yellow and red, but he stood before a patch of purple. He gently caressed the delicate petals and sighed. Ichiru found his voice and forced out a word.

"Rido!"

The man turned, although dark shades prevented Ichiru from seeing his eyes, a slight parting of his lips told the other everything. Rido opened his arms and Ichiru ran. He slammed into the suit clad chest and a strong arm wrapped around his back while a large, gentle hand threaded through his hair.

"_I missed you_," Rido whispered in the boy's ear.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! You're so good to me and I'm always such a brat and-and-I'm sorry, Rido!"

Rido hushed his frantic lover, stroking his messy hair, "Ssh, baby, I know. It wasn't only your fault, I should have told you. It's okay."

Ichiru looked up at Rido and reached up, slipping his shades off. The ruby and sapphire depths showed relief and remorse. Ichiru leaned up and kissed the man.

"Are we okay?"

"Of course. Though, you promised me something, Ichiru," the man tightened his hold on the boy's waist. "A cosplay, if you will."

Ichiru blushed, "Oh yeah. Uhm, w-what do you want me to do?"

Rido leaned down and whispered into the tinged red ears. Ichiru pulled away in surprise. Rido nodded.

"Yes, that's what I want you to do."

An hour later, Rido sat on the couch in the living room, jacket and shades off along with the first few buttons of his shirt unbuttoned. He heard the door click open and he turned the TV off. He watched as Ichiru walked to stand in front of him and his mouth dropped open. Ichiru was wearing a short, plaid skirt, thick, high heeled black boots with long laces, a midriff, white button up shirt, a green and red striped tie and shoulder length silver hair was tied into two ponytails. There was a black and silver buckle around his throat and both his wrists. Rido raised his hand and pointed at the ground, rotating his hand. Ichiru turned around and Rido's eyes widened when he got an idea of just how short the skirt really was. Ichiru looked at him, a deep scarlet set into his cheeks, and the elder crooked a finger. The silverette moved forward and straddled Rido's lap.

"My, my. I knew you had an incredible body, but now I can _appreciate_ it."

Instead of the snappy response Rido expected, he received something much better, "P-Please be gentle, P-Principal Kuran."

Rido gripped the striped tie and pulled his boy closer, mating their lips deeply as he slid a hand along the latter's exposed midriff. Ichiru gasped when the brunette slipped a hand beneath his pleated skirt, fondling and squeezing his ass. Ichiru's arms found their way around his lover's neck as he kissed back fervently, steadily grinding against him. When Ichiru broke the kiss for air, Rido attacked his throat nips, kisses and licks. The younger reached down and unzipped Rido's slacks, freeing the man from his underwear. Ichiru pulled back and got on his knees before the man, delivering a lick up the shaft with the tip of his tongue. When Ichiru took the head in his mouth and sucked, lightly fondling Rido's balls, the latter hissed in pleasure and placed a hand on the back of his boy's head. Ichiru slurped along the shaft and took half of the president's member in, bobbing his head and pumping his hand along what wasn't in his mouth. When he began deep-throating the elder, the latter bucked his hips.

"Ah! _Enough!_"

Ichiru pulled back in surprise, hand still pumping as he licked his lips, "Rido?"

The man in question lifted his lover back onto his lap and pressed three fingers against the moist lips, "Suck."

Ichiru took the fingers into his mouth and swirled his tongue along them. When they were wet enough, Rido pulled them out and pressed them into Ichiru's entrance.

"_Mnn…_" the moan alone made Rido throb with desire.

Ichiru wound his arms back around Rido's neck and buried his face in the brunette's throat. Rido loosened Ichiru as much as he could handle, brushing repeatedly over the other's prostate. He pulled his fingers out and lifted Ichiru, quickly lowering him onto his arousal.

"_Ahn~! Rido!_"

"_Fuck, Ichi!_"

Before Rido had a chance to do anything, Ichiru began bucking his hips and riding Rido for all he was worth.

"_Ahhhh! Rido, right there!_" Ichiru cried out when Rido gripped his hips and slammed him down right as he bucked up.

"Ngh, more. Call out my name more, Ichi."

"R-Rido~! Rido, Rido!"

Rido slammed back against the boy's sweet spot and the latter tightened around his lover. Rido moaned and brought one hand to stroke along Ichiru's manhood. Ichiru came first, spurting his release over Rido's stomach and chest. Rido followed soon after, filling Ichiru to the brim. Ichiru's toes curled inside the boots and he panted as all the strength left his body, slumping against the brunette.

"I love you, Ichiru. So much."

Ichiru giggled a bit, "L-Love you too. Now make sure I don't pass out on the floor."

Rido chuckled and Ichiru's vision faded to black.

**Well, hope you liked it. Again, sorry for being away for so long.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yes, I know you all kind of hate me for not updating in SO long, but believe me when I say that life was hectic. And I was lazy...yeah. The plot bunny attacked me for a little while, but then it ran away and hid under the couch for a few months. I had to strangle this idea out so I hope it isn't too horrible. Please, enjoy.**

Zero was surprised only for a moment when he walked into a mostly empty Calculus classroom at Kaname's school to find a dazed Kaname lying on the floor by an overturned desk, Michaelis on all fours above him. Kaname's eyes shot over to the silverette, but Michaelis stayed focused on the boy beneath him. The blonde brushed his knuckles over Kaname's cheek and Zero snarled, gripping the foreign boy and pulling him away from his lover. He slammed the other against the wall by his throat, eyes dark indigo with anger.

"_I thought I'd made myself clear that you were to stay away from him, that he was __mine_," slightly lengthened claws teased over tan flesh. "_Perhaps you need a little reminder_."

Kaname grabbed Zero's arm, "Zero, stop it!"

The wolf gritted his teeth and pulled a frightened Michaelis closer, "_Keep your hands off what isn't yours_," with that, Zero caught Kaname's hand in his and stomped out of the classroom and away from the school.

"Zero, let me go!"

People stared as a silver haired teen dragged a flustered brunette boy with glasses down the street.

"What did I tell you, Kaname? What the _fuck_ did I tell you!"

"Zero, nothing happened!"

"Bullshit!" Zero gave the boy a sharp glare. "He was on top of you! What am I supposed to understand from that?"

"What were you even doing at my school?" Kaname yelled, scratching at the other's hand frantically.

"I have to make sure he doesn't get all touchy-feely with you behind my back!"

"Touchy-feely? Are you kidding? It wasn't what it looked like!"

"Did you see the way he was looking at you? Even _after_ I walked in?"

"We didn't do anything, Zero! You just walked in at the wrong time!"

"Yeah, right."

"_Let go of me, goddamnit!_" Kaname yanked his hand away from the elder's and Zero hid his surprise behind an icy glare. "What the hell is wrong with you, Zero! You already _know_ I wouldn't do anything to betray you! Don't you trust me even a little bit?"

"Why should I trust you? You're obviously not worth it!"

Kaname's eyes widened a split second before he raised his hand. _SMACK!_ Zero blinked, returning his gaze to the now trembling boy before him.

"You're cruel, Zero," though mahogany eyes were filled with tears, the younger's gaze was fierce. "You know how much I love you…but I'm beginning to wonder if you really love me back…"

Zero took a step back, appalled at the thought, and Kaname turned, disappearing into the crowd. By the time Zero got his senses about him, his lover was gone. Kaname wiped his face, trying to clear his vision of the tears that stung his eyes. He ran straight into a firm chest and stumbled back, muttering an apology.

"Kaname?" Kaname looked up through his tear-blurred eyes and smudged glasses at the familiar voice.

"M-Michaelis?"

"What has happened?"

Kaname sniffed and rubbed his already puffy eyes, "Nothing, nothing happened."

Michaelis frowned and tilted Kaname's head up, "You honestly expect me to believe that? Come on, tell me what really happened," Michaelis shifted and briefly touched the bruises on his throat. "I do not suppose it has anything to do with our earlier encounter?"

Kaname sniffed and nodded and Michaelis pulled him into a hug, shushing him gently.

"H-He was so angry, b-but we really didn't do anything!"

"I know, I know. But, you know how fiery our dear Zero's temper is. I suppose that desk simply chose the wrong time to break, especially with you sitting and I leaning against it. I can, however, understand why he might think what he did. Perhaps you two should spend some time apart. It might do you both some good."

Kaname pulled away, wiping his eyes a final time and giving the other a small smile, "Thanks. And I'm sorry about that," he gestured to Michaelis' throat.

"It's quite all right. He was just angry. If I had a lover as beautiful as you, I would have been plenty upset myself."

Kaname left school with Michaelis that day and they walked through the woods on the long way to Kaname's house. Michaelis bid his friend farewell and went his own way. A couple of days later, Kaname briefly thought about going to see Zero, quickly remembering what Michaelis had suggested. He bit his lip, debating whether or not to take his friend's advice or not. He decided to stay home, soon changing into his pajamas and getting into bed. Meanwhile, Zero paced, irritably, about his room, the space already in tatters. He looked at the clock. 10:13 PM. Zero snarled, scraping his claws down the wall. Where was Kaname? He hadn't seen him since that slap. He said he'd come every time Zero was supposed to change. _Where was he?_ Zero would be changing any time now. As if on cue, Zero felt his nerves burn and his bones creak. He released a grunt of pain, falling to his knees as his bones reshaped, fur breaking out all over his body. He released a snuff of relief when the transformation had finished, licking one of his paws, annoyed. He padded through his room and out to his balcony. Zero jumped from the railing, jumping along the neighboring balconies to get to the ground. He made his way to the forest, for once glad that his appearance was merely that of a very large husky. It meant he could wander about without worry of people running away screaming. When he got to the park, he climbed one of the trees to settle in its thick branches. Something whizzed past his ear with a sharp noise and his head snapped up, ears perked.

"Here, doggy, doggy. Here, boy."

Zero snarled at the familiar voice, jumping from the tree to face a smirking Michaelis.

"Well, hi there. Aren't you gorgeous?"

Zero growled, stepping forward, stopping immediately when the foreigner pointed a gun at him.

"Tsk, tsk. Careful. Normal ammunition may not be effective against you, but I have a feeling that silver bullets would do the trick, don't you?" Zero took a wary step back and Michaelis gave him a smile that was substantially unpleasant. "Kaname was very useful in getting to you. He so readily listens to whatever I suggest. Just because he thinks we're _friends_. Why do you think you haven't seen him lately?" Zero growled and Michaelis laughed. "What? You didn't _really_ believe I was after _him_, did you? No, no, my dear, Zero. I don't want him. I want you. Do you have any idea what you can get for a genuine wolf these days? Your pelt alone would easily fetch 600 grand on the markets I'm connected with," Michaelis moved forward and Zero watched him cautiously. "Though…that boy, he really is quite appetizing. Perhaps, after I've taken care of you, I'll take your pretty little whore for myself, anyway," Zero growled fiercely and snapped at the boy. Michaelis smirked, "I can only imagine how sweet his tears will taste as he's writhing beneath me, screaming as I take him over and over again. How long do you think it will be before he forgets you, beast? How long before he begins to hate you for the things you've done to him?" Zero's snarls were becoming feral as the teen taunted him. "Do you love him, monster? Do you truly think he could ever love a creature such as yourself when he has so many other options? You're a monster. You'll never be loved. Just give up." Michaelis pressed the gun to Zero's forehead and bent to whisper in his ear. "_And when his spirit finally breaks and his soul is shattered, do you know what I'll do? I'll give him to the prisoners kept deep beneath my palace and allow them to do with him as they very. Well. Please. Knowing the slut, he'll like it_."

Those words sent Zero spiraling into a dimension of anger he had never before experienced in his life. Lavender eyes turned gold, the pupils slitting as his bones once again shifted, broke and reformed. Silver fur lengthened and darkened to black, silver appearing in dashes horizontally over his ribs. He stood upright, back legs strengthening but maintaining the look of animal hind legs. His teeth elongated and sharpened. His front legs took on the appearance of muscled arms, five fingers tipped by curved, sharp claws. His chest and stomach showed the lines of firm pectorals and strong abs beneath the shining fur. Michaelis' eyes widened and he staggered away from the now eight foot tall, angry beast, falling. Zero panted and growled, scraping his nails across the trunk of a tree. Haji stepped from behind a tree just behind Zero and the latter's ears twitched. He swung around, just barely avoiding a bullet from the man's gun. Zero snarled at them and went back to all fours, quickly putting distance between he and the mercenary. Michaelis allowed Haji to help him up as he stared after where Zero had run.

"Haji. You never told me wolves could do that."

"A wolf has not been known to be able to do that in well over six centuries. It probably only happened because you taunted him to the point of blinding rage. He himself probably didn't know it would happen."

Michaelis scratched his chin, "Hm…this just got much more interesting."

Meanwhile, Zero was subconsciously making his way to Kaname's house. When he arrived, the lights were out. He supposed it made sense, considering no one in the Kuran family was a night owl. He stood upright and easily jumped to the roof of the house, flicking the window there open. He climbed inside, quickly realizing that it wasn't Kaname's window he'd just opened, but Yuuki's. Judging by the strength of Kaname's scent in the room, he played with his younger sister quite a bit. When the little girl rolled over, still slit gold eyes watched her carefully. The wolf was relieved to no end that he felt no inclination to see if the little girl was tasty or not. Big brown eyes blinked open and Zero held his breath. Yuuki sat up, eyes slowly focusing on the large creature by her window. Zero kept near the window for the inevitable scream. Yuuki looked terrified for a moment before she looked at the beast's glowing eyes. She slid out of her bed and padded slowly over to the large figure. Zero blinked down at her and she looked up at him with wide brown eyes.

"Zero-nii?" Zero knelt and lightly ruffled the girl's hair, careful of his claws. She smiled brightly and ran forward, hugging him tightly, "You look different, Zero-nii. Why are you such a big doggy?" Zero was nearly positive he couldn't talk like this so he just picked the girl up, set her back in her bed, patted her head and put a finger to the end of his snout, telling her to be quiet.

She nodded and cupped his snout, kissing his nose before she curled up. Zero looked at the little girl, fondly. He left through the window, trying his best not to leave claw marks, and made sure he went in the right window this time. Kaname was curled up, back against the wall. Zero leant forward, lightly sniffing at his lover. Kaname felt puffs of air against his face and groggily opened his eyes. He squeaked when he saw the large figure with golden eyes in front of him. Zero lightly licked Kaname's cheek, nuzzling against him. Kaname blinked and reached out, grabbing his glasses. He pushed them on and looked at the large wolf, a kind he'd never before seen. The wolf looked at him, softly and Kaname narrowed his eyes.

"Z…Zero?" a soft purr. "Oh, Zero, what happened?" Zero climbed onto the bed, curling around his lover, laying his head on the boy's lap. Kaname lightly stroked the flickering ears, "Baby, what happened? This doesn't usually happen, does it?" Zero snuffed, unhappily, Kaname leaned over, kissing the top of the wolf's head.

Michaelis' words echoed through Zero's head_. I'll take your pretty little whore for myself…_ _How long do you think it will be before he forgets you, beast?…_ _How long before he begins to hate you for the things you've done to him?…_ _? Do you truly think he could ever love a creature such as yourself?…Do you truly think he could ever love a creature such as yourself?…You'll never be loved…Just give up…You're a monster…You're a monster…Monster…Monster…_

Zero whimpered and pressed against Kaname's stomach. Kaname hugged the wolf and stroked his head, soothingly, until the flustered and worried beast finally slipped into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

**I sincerely hope that wasn't as awfully muddled as it felt when I was writing it. I fixed it as best I could wihtout rewriting the entire thing so I hope it wasn't too bad. Short chapter, I know. I did the best I could with what I could come up with. I'll crank out the next chpter as soon as I can which, I promise, will be sooner than last time. If anyone has any ideas they'd like me to try and incorporate, I'd be happy to hear them. Peace!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay...so if I still have anyone out there that's still interested in reading this, I hope you will accept my most sincere apologies for the nearly six month hiatus. It was without warning and such faithful readers didn't deserve it. I've been slammed for these past few months with school work and the like, not to mention my laptop being a total bitch at times. I hope you enjoy this, the final chapter. Warning:angst ensues. Intensely.**

A long, miserable whine woke Kaname from his slumber. Glancing at his clock, he saw that it was barely 6AM and that Zero had clearly not changed back. The wolf was looking at the full length mirror on Kaname's closet door, dismayed and lowly keening. Kaname stumbled out of bed and Zero peeked at him; his pupils were slits. Kaname reached up and cupped Zero's snout, pulling it down to kiss his nose.

"It's okay," Zero released a growl, obviously frustrated at Kaname's seeming lack of understand of the severity of the situation. "I mean it's okay. You aren't the first wolf-human hybrid, so you can't be the first one that this has happened to. There's got to be information on it somewhere. Okay?" Kaname's soft voice calmed the beast and he bent to nuzzle against the boy.

How lucky he was to have such an understanding lover. Kaname looked at the golden eyes again. Zero's pupils were rotund, almost making his eyes appear black. After Kaname had gotten dressed, he picked up his phone and dialed Ichiru.

"_Hello?_ Ichiru, it's Kaname. I just wanted to let you know that Zero stayed at my place last night. _Oh, thank God. Thanks for telling me, Kana. _Sure thing. We'll be hanging out today as well, okay? _Sure._ See ya. _Bye._" _That should buy us some time._

Right then, Kaname's phone buzzed with a new message.

"It's Michaelis. He says he needs to see me at the-" Kaname didn't get a chance to finish when Zero snarled and knocked him to the floor. The wolf crouched above him, claws digging deeply into the wood surrounding the hand Kaname held the phone in.

The phone buzzed again and the brunette blinked at Zero, the latter growling threateningly.

"Zero…Get off," Zero released a sharp bark of denial. "Get off me!" When Zero snapped menacingly at Kaname's throat, Kaname brought his fist up, smashing it into the wolf's snout.

Zero stumbled in surprise and Kaname managed to scramble up and out of the room before the former regained his senses. Zero stared at the open phone on the ground for the next twenty minutes, knowing full well that if he chased his lover in broad daylight, he would never catch him. The phone rang and the caller I.D. signified that it was Michaelis. Zero tapped the answer button and growled softly.

"_Oh, hello there! I must say, I am rather disappointed you let your slut come to me so easily_," there was a muffled cry in the background. "_Noisy little thing, isn't he? I only slapped him once and he completely went ballistic. Brat tried to bite me! Had to gag him, can you believe that?_" Zero snarled ferociously and heard Michaelis laugh. "_So easily provoked! Okay, enough games. Time for business. You come to Pier 42, Warehouse 17 at 8:00 tonight and I'll let the boy go in exchange for you. That gives you roughly…thirteen hours to figure out how to get there without getting caught by animal control. Oh, and one more thing. For every minute that you're late, I will __cut__ him. Somewhere noticeable and very __deep_," when Zero didn't respond, Michaelis appeared to get a little angry. "_Do you not believe me? Okay then. Haji, give me the boy_," there were shuffling sounds and then Michaelis was back. "_Say something to the doggy, Ka-na-me_," there was shallow, shaky breathing before he heard Kaname speak. "_Z-Zero?_" Zero whined longingly. "_I-I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you told me not to go. Zero…I love you_," there was the distinct 'snk' of a switchblade and Michaelis nearly growled into the receiver. "_Listen, mutt. Listen very closely_," there was silence for a few moments before Kaname cried out in pain. Zero growled and snapped at the phone, "_Be here. 8:00. Or else,_" the line went dead and Zero forced himself not to track the bastard down and slaughter him where he stood.

Zero managed to slip into the sewers and make his way to the coast. Pier 42 was on the other side of the water and there was no cover for him to go around. He got in the water and swam over. The water was freezing and murky but at least it provided good cover and got rid of the stench of the sewage. He climbed onto the wooden pier and fell to all fours, shaking the water free of his fur. Looking at the nearby clock tower, he saw that it was barely one in the afternoon. He found his way into the aforementioned warehouse through a broken window and holed up in the rafters. At six o'clock, the warehouse door was unlocked and rolled open. Michaelis sauntered in, followed by six guards in suits and a man with silver hair. The man with the silver hair was pulling a small figure along. Zero could immediately tell that it was Kaname. The boy had a bandage over his right cheek and it was bleeding through. Zero repressed the urge to kill. At 7:45, it was pitch black outside and the lights inside the house had been switched on. Zero spotted the fuse box and an idea sprang into his head. He loped along the rafters, praying his night vision was as good as he thought it was. He unlocked the box with a claw and ripped the wires from inside. The lights went out immediately, dousing the large warehouse with darkness. Looking down, Zero could see everything as if it were the middle of the day. He pounced down on one of the guards and sank his teeth into the man's soft belly, tearing out his intestines. The guard released a choked of cry of pain and Zero could see the five remaining guards pull out their guns. He didn't look for Michaelis. Not yet. Not until Kaname was safe. Zero prowled behind two of the guards and jumped on their backs, breaking their necks as simply as one would snap a toothpick in half. As he tore the fourth guard's spine away from his body, a bullet whizzed past Zero's head from above and he looked up into the rafters and walkway, unable to see anyone.

"Foolish wolf! Did you really think I would only come with ground support?" Kaname grunted and Michaelis growled at him. "Talk to him."

"Z-Zero?" a soft clicking noise was given in response. "…Now there's only six of them," Michaelis replied with a sharp slap and pushed the boy to the silver haired man.

"I'll kill you, you filthy mutt! But not before I make you watch as I rape your whore and kill him!"

Zero sneaked up behind the last ground guard and slit his throat with a sinfully sharp claw. _Five._ He scaled up to the walkway and saw a man lying on the walkway with night vision goggles on and a sniper rifle. Zero deftly stepped on the man's back and crushed him with one foot. _Four._ Looking across the open space, Zero saw another sniper with goggles, but this one was looking very nervous. He was only a bit older than Zero. Zero jumped into the rafters and dropped silently down beside the frightened boy. He picked him up and looked at him. The boy looked back at him, whimpering.

"I don't wanna die…"

Zero pressed a single finger to the end of his snout to tell the boy to be silent and the latter nodded. Zero pointed to the broken window he'd originally climbed through and released the kid.

He looked back at the wolf gratefully, "Thank you," he dashed to the window and scrambled through as quietly as he could. _Three._

The other sniper was set up on some boxes and Zero slit his throat as well. _Two._ Zero dropped to the ground and snarled at the remaining two. The old emergency power cut on and the room filled with dull, dusty light, hardly enough to see.

"Well done, wolf. I must say, I would have been a little disappointed if you hadn't been able to kill them. Now. I believe we had a trade?"

Zero's claws sank into the concrete floor and the silver haired man made a knife known against Kaname's throat. The boy's glasses were cracked in one lens and he was trembling.

"Zero, I swear to God, don't you dare give yourself to him!" Kaname was feistier than Zero remembered.

"Shut your mouth!" Michaelis backhanded Kaname and Zero sprang at him, knocking him to the floor and tearing at him with vicious claws, tearing his chest open further with each attack.

Michaelis screamed and there was a sharp pop in the air followed by a clatter. A loud ringing filled Zero's ears and he stumbled to the side. He turned to look back at the other man only to see that his nose was broken and Kaname wasn't in his arms anymore. He was on the floor. Bleeding.

Kaname watched as Zero lunged at Michaelis, his claws ripping at the boy mercilessly. Haji reached for a gun and Kaname slammed the back of his head into the man's face, feeling something break. Haji grabbed hold of Kaname's necklace, pulling it tight around his throat, the chain cutting into the soft flesh of his neck as he struggled. The brunette managed to free his hands and spin around, clawing at the man's eyes. Kaname stumbled backwards, away from Haji, and the gun went off. Kaname felt a burning pain instantly spread from his chest and he fell to the ground, choking. The cross of the broken necklace fell to the concrete with a crisp, echoing clink and clatter. _What a nice sound…_His world began to go black…

Zero abandoned the dying foreigner and went to Kaname, carefully picking him up. The right side of Kaname's chest was dark with blood and Zero could see the glint of silver deep within the wound. The wolf whimpered softly and those beautiful mahogany eyes slit open, dull with pain.

"Hey, baby…Why do you look so sad?" Zero released a sound curiously near a sob and Kaname gagged, blood pooling from his mouth and leaking down his cheek and chin. "S-Ssh, love, it's okay…I-I'll be fine," he slurred, reaching up weakly and cupping Zero's snout, wiping a tear from beneath his eye. Kaname was looking at him but he'd long ceased to see him. "I love you, Zero…You know that…right?" Zero nodded, eyes pleading with the boy not to leave, not to leave him alone, not again. Kaname's hand began to fall from Zero's snout, "Oh, Zero…I'm so…sor…" Zero ears twitched. No heartbeat. Kaname's heart wasn't beating. _No, no, no_, _no, no!_

Zero released an ear-piercing howl that quickly transformed to a declaration of denial as he returned to his human form, falling to his knees, sobbing into the dead boy's chest. Zero screamed, clutching his lover tightly as he rocked on his knees. Zero's head pounded and his lungs begged for air he couldn't provide. A gun cocked above Zero's head and a gruff voice commanded he stand. Cold, black eyes glared from beneath sweat soaked silver hair. A still clawed hand gripped the gun in Haji's hand, cracking it with a squeeze. He reached forward and, with a single swipe, slit the man's stomach open, his innards spilling out as he fell to the ground. Zero laid Kaname on his back, wiping tears from his own face before pinching Kaname's nose and pressing their mouths together, breathing air into the dead boy's lungs. Zero pressed frantically on Kaname's chest before repeating the process. There were hands on his arms, trying to pull him away. Zero recognized them as belonging to his own brother and to Kaname's uncle.

"No, no! Stop-let go! H-He's always been warm! I can't let him get cold! _I can't! Let me go! He's getting cold! He's always been warm, I have to keep him warm! Let me go!_" Ichiru gripped Zero's face into his chest, stroking his hair as the boy's screams gave way to pained sobs.

Paramedics swarmed around Kaname and Zero only cried harder when they declared him D.O.A. Zero began to lose consciousness, simply too exhausted to stay awake.

"Wait a second! Hold on, I-I got a pulse! We got a pulse!" Zero was already asleep.

Zero awoke, screaming, in a hospital bed. Ichiru's hands were on his shoulders in an instant, pushing him down to the bed. Tears fell in steady drops as Zero calmed, onyx eyes darting all over the room.

"Zero, it's okay, calm down."

"Kaname," Zero's voice was hoarse from disuse and frightened. "Where is he, I want him, I need Kaname, where is he?" before Ichiru had a chance to respond, Zero remembered. "Oh…O-Oh God…No…No, no, no, please. H-He can't be…He isn't…" Ichiru hugged the boy.

"Zero…he's alive."

Zero pulled back, confused, "I…W-What?"

"He's alive. The bullet missed his heart and got lodged in his lung. They got it out and managed to get it fixed."

"I want to see him."

Ichiru's face fell, "He's in a coma. The paramedics were on Rido's payroll and he told Kaname's parents that he was in a car accident, along with you but…The doctors…don't know how long it'll last."

Zero looked down but then back at his brother, "Then, I'll wait."

"I-I beg your pardon?"

"Ichiru, none of this would have happened if not for me. He's mine and I'm his. I love him and I know he loves me. I don't care if I have to wait eternity. We're two sides of the same coin and I will not leave him. I _will_ see his eyes again, I _will_ hold him again and, goddamnit, I _will_ tell him I love him again."

And wait Zero did. He waited. He waited through every storm, through every sunny day, through every finger twitch and distant moan. He waited. And after four years of waiting, his desperate prayers…were answered. He was reading to the boy when dreary, tired eyes fluttered open. Kaname groaned and Zero's voice halted at once. A weak hand raised to rub at his eyes and he turned on his side, moaning in discomfort. Mahogany settled upon a frozen Zero who was watching his every move.

"Ze…ro…" the silverette released the breath he'd been holding and helped the boy to sit up before hugging him as tightly as he dared.

"Four years…Four years, I waited and prayed and hoped that you'd wake up _and you did._ I love you, Kaname, and I missed you so much."

Kaname pushed Zero back, looking him over, drowsily. His hair was longer now; just long enough for the tips to brush over his shoulders. His skin was still pale as moonlight on marble but he'd gotten broader, looked stronger. He had three rings in the cartilage of his left ear now and his eyes were black as pitch. But…there was lavender peeking through the charcoal and soon his eyes were swirling with a mix between the two colors. His eyes lightened until they settled upon the lavender that Kaname had come to love.

"Zero…"

"Yes, love?"

"I'm tired. Can we go home?"

Zero's smile drew the envy of the gods, "Of course, love."

**This story comes with a moral: appreciate the people you have in your life and never take anyone for granted, because there just might come a day when they vanish and you don't get to say good bye. Remember kids, they say that life is no fairytale and there are no happy endings. I say fuck that, make your own goddamn happy endings and strive for them. I hope you all enjoyed this story and, if you have any ideas for a sequel or for a different story entirely, throw it at me and I'll see what I can do. I appreciate all your support and I hope you've enjoyed this production by Shadowlurker Industries. This concludes our entertainment for the evening and I wish you all a happy Thanksgiving and a very merry Christmas. It's 3 AM. When was the last time you told someone you loved them?**


End file.
